Phantom Amnesia
by LordPugsy
Summary: Danny Phantom has been living with the Titans since The Ultimate Enemy and grown especially close to Raven. This all changes when Clockwork sends him on a mission to the Ghost Zone to deal with a new threat. However, upon his return six months later, he is struck with memory loss and can't remember the Titans. It is up to them save to his mind, and help him face this new threat.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. Lord Pugsy here. This is my first ever fanfic. I have read plenty regarding Danny Phantom and meeting up with the Titans, and so I thought I would have a go at it. I only own the rights to the story. All characters are not of my creation. Please enjoy Chapter 1.**

"Hey. Has Danny showed up yet?" Asked Beast Boy.

Everyone shook their head dejectedly, too exhausted to voice a response. The Titans had just fought against Plasmus for several hours and only just returned to the Tower. It had been two days since Danny had disappeared, and they were all concerned. Normally when he left, he would tell someone where and when to expect him back. Starfire was upset because she could not get her daily hug from him; Robin was frustrated because Danny had vanished without letting on. Cyborg and Beast were upset for the same reason; they had no one to challenge at video games as Danny would trounce them every time they played. However, out of all of the Titans, Raven was taking it the hardest without showing it. If she expressed her true feelings at the boy's absence, the Tower would have exploded. The Dark Titan had fallen for the Ghost Boy, and fallen hard, and it was eating her up inside that there was no word from him.

They were all so caught up in their thoughts of their missing friend, they failed to notice the glowing green and black package sitting on the sofa until Beast Boy landed on it.

"Dude. Who put the freaky package on the sofa?" Asked Beast Boy, whilst massaging his back where he landed on it.

"And who is this 'Clockwork' in which the glowing tag speaks of?" Asked a confused Starfire.

"Cy, scan it for anything dangerous. We do not want a repeat of what happened last time we got a mystery package." Grimaced Robin, thinking about the Puppet King, whilst unsheathing a birdarang.

"On it." Came Cyborg's reply. Cyborg scanned the package for a few minutes, and what began as a scowl, slowly melted into a smile. He looked up from the energy reading and met the Boy Wonder's eyes.

"Ectoplasm. Specifically, _hybrid _ectoplasm."

A bulb coated in black energy exploded in the kitchen, but no one noticed. The Titans were far too relieved to discover that their friend was ok.

"What joyous news! I shall prepare the Tamaran dish of celebration." Exclaimed Starfire, and rushed off to the kitchen where the fridge held some suspiciously blue fungus.

Despite their stomach's churning at the thought of what Starfire was about to prepare them, they reconvened on the sofa to open the package from Danny; it was a DVD. Beast Boy hurried over to their latest 87 inch flat screen (the other had been eaten by Cyborg when he caught a virus again) and inserted the DVD and clicked play. Danny in his Phantom form appeared on the screen. Raven's heart gave an involuntary flutter; she loved Danny's eyes when they neon green.

"Hey guys." He said in a deadpan tone. "If you are watching this, it means that I am no longer with you, or of your world."

Everyone's smiles fall at hearing this. _He could not have died, could he? _They all thought. Before a word was said, on-screen Danny burst out laughing.

"Oh, I wish I could have seen your faces. Sorry, I really couldn't help myself. I have wanted to say that to someone for so long." Chuckled Danny. Robin eyes narrowed at the crude joke, a glass exploded, Starfire was relieved that her friend Danny was unharmed and Beast Boy and Cyborg could not stop laughing.

"If I know you like I think I do, Robin will be doing his weird eye-twitching thing, Starfire will be bouncing off the ceiling, something will have exploded and the two jokers will be on the floor laughing their butts off." Smirked Danny. As annoyed as Raven was, she could not stop the small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as Danny accurately described their reactions.

"In all fairness, I wasn't actually lying to you. I am currently in the Ghost Zone, so not technically of your world. I am sorry I wasn't able to say goodbye, but Clockwork didn't exactly give me much opportunity. You all know what he is like." The Titans all nodded; they had encountered the Master of Time once before and knew thoroughly how annoying he was with his cryptic riddles and unexplainable actions.

"The reason for me leaving" Danny continued. "Is that the entire Zone is in an uproar. Something very powerful has been revived and they needed someone very powerful to help them out. Someone like me." The Titans saw his reaction at that last part. They knew how uncomfortable Danny got when it came to his power levels. They knew he was scared of having too much power and what could happen if he let it go to his head. A sympathetic smile crossed each of their faces.

"Anyway, to some lighter news. I hope you realise how much you guys mean to me. You all helped me in a very dark time of my life and got me through it, and words cannot possibly do justice for how much that means to me. So, as a token of my appreciation, I have left you all a gift, and a challenge, to keep you busy upon my return. And believe me, I will be returning. You couldn't pay me enough to stay away from you guys." Danny smiled at them. The Titans smiled back, tears springing from some of their eyes at Danny's confession.

"To the Boy Wonder first." Said Danny. Robin sat up a little straighter, excitement all across his face. "I know how you feel when you aren't able to land a hit on enemies of a ghostly nature and how frustrating that can be. So my gift to you is some _upgraded _ weapons. I have modified your arsenal with ectoplasm so that you can land a hit with ease. Your challenge is to practise with them whilst I am gone. I have already modified some of the obstacle course so that they have some ghost like qualities. Your weapons are waiting for you down there now." Robin's face lit up at the prospect of finally being able to put the evil ghosts in their place.

"Now, onto the lovely Starfire." She beamed as he addressed her. "Your gift is in the kitchen on top of Beast Boys cupboard of tofu." Starfire rose from the sofa and floated over to the cupboard. What she found made her squeal with excitement; Danny had got her a fifty-pack of mustard.

"Thank you so much friend Danny." Said Starfire, beaming at Danny.

"The mustard isn't the only thing though Star. Your challenge from me is to create your very Tamaran dish from scratch for when I return." Danny challenged. An evil smirk was on his face at the thought of how much taste-testing the other Titans will have to go through before he returned.

"Onto Cyborg. Cy, your gift from me is awaiting you down in the garage under a panel where the T-Car normally is. I know you love your baby and so I have given you some 'stronger materials' to reinforce her. I have fused some of my ecto-ice into the metal sheets, which causes it to be stronger than diamonds and cannot melt. Only an atom bomb will be able to get through it now." Danny chuckled. Cyborg was practically on the verge of fainting at the prospect of making his baby indestructible, but Danny's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Your challenge though, is to get the highest score on all the video games that are in the Tower, which I took the liberty of smashing all the previous records before I left."

"You're on Danny-Boy."

"Now onto Garfield. Nah I'm just kidding BB." Laughing Danny. "Your gift from me is in your tofu cupboard." Danny paused long enough for Beast Boy to transform into a cheetah and race towards his cupboard to find a flimsy pair of gloves, with a look of disappointment on his face.

"I am assuming that he has a disappointed look on his face?" Guessed Danny. "Don't look so glum BB. When put on, they are charged with ectoplasm. But not just any ectoplasm – my ectoplasm. Which means you will be able to pack quite a punch to anyone or anything no matter which form you are on." Beast Boy put on the gloves and they immediately began to glow an eerie green, very close to the colour of Danny's ecto-energy.

"You're challenge though, will be to train using those gloves in as many forms as possible in hand-to-hand combat. You may want to get Robin to train you. And yes Rob, that is another challenge for you to accomplish." The Boy Wonder smirked to himself; Danny knew how much Robin loves challenges and so is playing to his ego.

"Last but not least, Raven." Said Danny, his face smiling wide and eyes glowing brightly; luckily she still had her hood up; otherwise everyone would have seen her blush.

"Your gift and challenge are currently in your room. I'm sorry for entering without permission, but I thought that would be the best place, due to prying eyes of a certain green one." Said Danny, as Beast Boy looked down in embarrassment.

"Now I am not going to say goodbye, but until next time instead. I shouldn't be gone long. This ghost won't know what's hit him when he finds the entire Ghost Zone against him. So I shall see you all soon." With that, the DVD stopped. The Titans, content that their ghostly friend was ok, went their separate ways. Robin to find his weapons with Beast Boy on his tail, Cyborg headed to the garage and Starfire started drinking mustard. Raven went straight to her room to find a beautiful surprise. On her vanity was a single ecto-ice rose tinted black, with a matching locket and note next to it.

_Rae,_

_I hope you like the rose; you have no idea how long it took to create black ice. The locket on the other hand is something I have wanted to give you for a while. I know how tightly you keep your emotions under control and on occasion, it does make me sad that you can't express yourself in ways that you should be able to. Wearing the locket acts as a buffer, allowing you to express anything without anything blowing up. Of course, it is entirely up to you as to whether or not you want to wear it, but at least think about it._

_See you soon_

_Love Danny._

Raven looked at the rose and slowly put on the locket. She felt the effects immediately as the locket did its job. For the first time in her life, she cried tears of happiness for the affection and care Danny had shown her and couldn't wait for him to return.

**If you made it this far, then thank you for reading this first instalment. Please rate & review. constructive criticism is welcome, however, please no flames. If it turns out people like this, I will aim to do a chapter a week. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Lord Pugsy here. I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. I was not expecting such a fast response. Anyway, this chapter got done faster than anticipated as I already had a rough idea of what was going to happen. After this one, it will more than likely be a chapter a week as I have uni work to contend with, but I will aim to update as fast as possible. **

**Once again, I only own the story, not the characters.**

_Six Months Later_

Six months was a long time to wait for Danny to return to the Titans. For the first couple of months, each of the Titans had their work cut out for them; Robin was mastering his new weapons, whilst training Beast Boy at the same time (which turned out to be far more difficult than the Boy Wonder anticipated). Starfire had destroyed the kitchen nine times trying to perfect her new dish; when she actually managed to create one that didn't want to make everyone throw up, her pet Silkie decided it would be a good idea to eat the recipe, causing her to have to start from scratch. Cyborg loved his new baby now that she was indestructible and shining like a diamond; by the end of the fifth month, he had just about beaten all of Danny's records aside from one, which was proving nearly impossible. Beast Boy started to really get into hand-to-hand combat with his ecto-gloves and had managed to use multiple animal forms whilst using them. However, the one who changed the most was Raven. It had only taken a month for her to get used to expressing her emotions (despite showing the same disposition towards Beast Boy when he was telling jokes), and she was enjoying it immensely. She realised how much she was missing out on before the locket; enjoying some girly time with Starfire and attempting to cook in the kitchen with Cyborg. However, after six months and not a word from Danny, she was struggling to keep her emotions in check and would have to meet with her emotions on several occasions just to calm herself down. Her worrying was becoming contagious and soon, all the Titans were starting to get the same feeling; even the usual happy and jokey Beast Boy was a bit sullen nowadays. To get their minds off of Danny's absence by the sixth month, they ordered a pizza with the usual veggie versus meat argument and watched a film.

Just as they were starting to relax and enjoy the film, the Tower started to shake violently as an earthquake struck Jump City with plates and glasses smashing everywhere. Luckily, Raven had managed to erect a black shield around everyone before any bodily harm was caused. Beast Boy was cowering by the now broken window and Starfire literally jumped into Robins arms, with an uncontrollable blush on his cheeks.

"Don't worry Star, it was just an earthquake. They happen from time to time. Nothing to worry about." Robin comforted Starfire with a smile. Just as she managed to calm down, they had a power cut causing her to scream again.

"Ssh ssh, it's ok. Power cuts are a natural thing to happen when there is an earthquake. The generators will start back up soon." Said Robin.

"Umm, guys?" Asked Beast Boy, still standing by the broken window, fear spread across his face.

"What is it grass-stain?" Jeered Cyborg, trying to lighten the tension. When Beast Boy didn't rise to the insult, Cyborg knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong BB?" He asked again, concerned.

"I don't think that is a natural reaction to an earthquake." Responded Beast Boy, pointing to the sky over the bay. Raven was the first to the window to check it out, and froze. Hanging in the sky was a massive electrical storm, with swirling black clouds and green lightning bolts striking the water, getting dangerously close to the city. The Titans froze helplessly as they gazed at the intense super storm. Before their very eyes, the dark clouds and green lightning began to merge into a mile large, emerald green vortex, slowly turning into a portal. Before they could ask, an explosion erupted from the portal with such ferocity, that its shockwave took out every window in the city, with debris raining down on everyone. The Titans weren't focused on the city though; they were focused on the last piece of debris which just crashed on to the beach in front of the Tower as the portal closed.

"Raven. Get us down there now. We need to see what's going on." Ordered Robin. Raven complied and surrounded everyone in dark magic and teleported them outside. The Titans were edging slowly towards the mystery object, when Raven sensed something and stopped abruptly.

"Stop!" She cried. Everyone turned to face her with confused expressions. "It's alive."

"Everyone, take up battle positions." Commanded Robin, extending his Bo staff, whilst Starfire lit up her hands with her star bolts and Beast Boy prepared his ecto-gloves. "Cy, scan it. We need to know what type of life form it is."

_It's cold, whatever it is _thought Cyborg, whilst scanning it. _Far too cold for anything to be alive anyway. _Once he finished scanning, his face dropped, and sprinted towards to the fallen object.

"Dude, what are you doing?! It could be dangerous!" Exclaimed Beast Boy.

"IT'S DANNY!" Cried Cyborg. Upon hearing this, the Titans raced towards the object, and stopping in shock. There, smoking in a large crater, was Danny in human form. He was covered in blood, his clothes were in shreds and many of his limbs were bent at awkward angles.

"Raven. Get us to the infirmary NOW!" Shouted Robin, as black magic was already enveloping the group.

The next hour was a blur as they cleaned up the infirmary and sorted out Danny. Cyborg hooked him up to several machines and discovered that his heart rate was only 17 beats per minute, half of what it should be for Danny; he was comatose. Cyborg ushered everyone out whilst he set to work, not wanting any distractions whilst he helped their broken friend. He did his best to clean him up without causing further injury to the ghost. When he was done, Cyborg hooked Danny up to an IV with essential fluids to aid the healing process. _Thank God Danny was well prepared_ thought Cyborg as he injected some raw ectoplasm into the drip that he had stored away for emergencies. Danny had thought it would be a good idea to have a supply of ectoplasm around just in case something serious happened to him, which would require some extra help; the ectoplasm would boost his healing ability one hundred fold. Cyborg was glad Danny had suggested this, but was deeply saddened that he actually had to use it.

Cyborg called for the Titans now that Danny was done. They each crowded around Danny's broken form whilst Cyborg informed them the true extent of his injuries.

"He was in one hell of a fight, I can tell you that much." Said a saddened Cyborg. "He has forty-seven broken bones, including twelve broken ribs, a cracked skull and his right wrist being practically crumbled to dust. He has ruptured kidneys, a punctured lung, third degree burns down his right side and far too many fresh cuts and lacerations for me to want to count. The worst appears to be the one on his face." He brushed Danny's raven bangs from his face and the team grimaced at the deep gash going vertically over his left eye.

"If infection sets in, he could very well lose his eye." Stated Cyborg, a torrent of tears threatening to spill from his human eye. Starfire and Beast Boy had no such control as they were in floods of tears, clinging to each other. Robin didn't know what to think as he stared at his friend. _How could anyone survive this? _He thought morbidly. Everyone but Cyborg and Raven left Danny to his rest. Cyborg caught Raven's eye, nodded and left the infirmary. He, like the rest of the Titans, enjoyed the new Raven; the Raven who smiled more, who interacted with the team more (she only meditated once a day now) and joined in more conversations with the rest of them. He had also noticed that Danny was the reason for this, and he was eternally grateful to the ghost as his 'sister' was now an even closer member of the team.

Raven moved to the head of bed and placed a glowing hand on Danny's face, attempting to gauge any potential brain damage that might have occurred. She recoiled in horror as she realised the extent of the damage was more serious than what Cyborg was letting on; when (if) Danny ever recovered, he could have permanent brain damage. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead and left the infirmary. She entered the main room where Robin was in full on leader mode and giving the team instructions.

"Ok Titans, I know we are all worried about Danny, but the only thing we can do for him at the moment is just be there for him i-when he wakes up." Robin shuddered as he almost said if Danny woke up, but one glance at his team changed his mind; they really didn't need to hear anything pessimistic at the moment.

"But whilst we can't do much for him right now, there is plenty to do in Jump after today's events." He continued. "Now, as we can't do a great deal until Jump's maintenance crews are done stabilising the city's power, we will rest up tonight, and at dawn we will go into the city and do what we can to help out. We can take turns doing shifts staying in the infirmary, while the others are in the city; I don't want Danny waking up alone." Luckily Cyborg had rigged up a separate power cell to power the Tower in times of power-cuts, but the city wasn't as lucky. Beast Boy and Starfire just nodded, not trusting themselves to speak, and headed towards their respective rooms, their thoughts still on Danny. Cyborg, Robin and Raven headed back to the infirmary first before turning in for the evening.

"Cy, be honest now. What are his chances?" Asked Robin, preparing himself for the worst.

Cyborg glanced down at the ghost. "I don't know Rob. I can't give an accurate diagnosis. You know I'm basically in the dark when it comes to ghosts. And none of us know how efficient his advanced healing will be in his condition; I doubt it can make up its mind as to what needs the most attention." With a final sigh, and check of the equipment, he turned and left the room, leaving Robin and Raven. Robin looked over to the Dark Titan and saw the way she was looking at Danny and understood what she had already decided. He reached into a nearby cupboard and picked out some blankets and pillows and gave them to Raven. She gave him a silent thank you as he left the room. She pulled up a chair so she was next to Danny and tried to get comfortable, listening only to the beeps of the medical equipment, the only proof that Danny was still alive; she was determined not to leave his side. Before she could stop herself, for only the second time in her life, she cried as she fall asleep.

**Just wanted to thank you all once again and I hope you are enjoying the story thus far after this second instalment. Some of you may be thinking that Raven seems to be acting a bit sappy at the moment, but have no fear. Later in the story, she will be back to her usual self of kicking villainous butt. I just really wanted to show an emotional and sensitive side of her, as most stories tend to emphasise her monotone voice and controlled behaviour and emotions. In response to a review, the next chapter will include some back stories of when Danny first joined the Titans. Until next time.**

**Lord Pugsy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lord Pugsy here. I am going to stop guessing when I update new instalments as I keep going through writing frenzies and have already started three other chapters. I can promise though that there will be no longer than a week between each chapter. At the rate I am going, I may even get up to three chapters a week, or more. Be warned, this is quite a hefty chapter, so be prepared. I do not own Danny or the Titans or Disney Characters, only the story.**

Numb. That is the only word that could describe how the Titans were feeling right now. They had never felt so helpless in their lives at how little they could do for Danny in the few days after he had crashed out of the sky. Even Jump had a glum atmosphere when they discovered the news of their injured hero; he had only been in the spotlight for a year, but the city loved their new ghost. The city clean-up was going better than expected; it appeared damage was limited to broken windows, fried circuits and a few ravaged roads, and the Titans were doing all that they could to help; anything to keep their minds occupied.

Raven had taken the first shift of watching over Danny on the fourth day; as she watched his peaceful state, she couldn't help but think back to the very first time the team had encountered Danny Phantom. It was the day they met the Puppet King.

_Flashback:_

_"I don't want to be a puppet anymore." Whined Beast Boy, as he sat on the dais overlooking the cauldron, flames spitting out close to them._

_"I know. No one gets to control my body but me." Said Cyborg, looking at his actual body guarding the Puppet King._

_"Why would the little wooden man do this to us friend Robin?" Asked an upset Starfire._

_"Guys, shut up! You're not helping. We need to figure a way out of this." Shouted Robin. As hard as he was trying to think of something, things looked bleak for the Titans. The only types of movement they could do was talk, twist their wooden heads and move their eyes. Despite Raven and Starfire coming to their rescue in each other's bodies, they too had been captured and had their souls transferred into puppets. "Raven. Can you think of anything? "_

_Raven shook her head. Her telekinetic powers were completely cut off from her, as were Starfire's star bolts. Only a miracle could save them now. That was when the room temperature dropped significantly, causing everyone to shudder._

_"Robin." Said Raven. "I don't think we are alone anymore."_

_A green beam shot across the theatre, pinning Raven's body against the stage wall, with a green gag too. The other Titans' bodies experienced the same thing. Raven snapped her wooden neck round to where she could feel the cold presence at the back of the theatre, as the others starting whispering amongst each other._

_"Hey!" Shrieked the Puppet King. "Who did this to my guards? Show yourself!" He said frantically. _

_"You know," came an echo-filled voice, silencing them. "I was looking for the Box Ghost, but I never imagined bumping into a possessed doll." Said the voice, chuckling. Everyone started to shiver at the bodiless voice echoing around the theatre. Whoever it is, thought Raven, let's hope it is benevolent._

_"What are you doing here?" Demanded the Puppet King, worry seeping into his voice, as his eyes searched around the supposedly empty room._

_"Oh you know, just hanging around." The voice said nonchalantly. " I am actually looking for an old acquaintance of mine. You wouldn't happened to have seen him would you?" Asked the voice. "Little blue guy in overalls? Obsessed with boxes? Shouting 'beware' to everyone?"_

_"Show yourself!" Screeched the Puppet King, waving his control rod around like a toy sword. The voice chuckled again._

_"As you wish." A figure materialised above the cauldron, looking down. Everyone gasped; shock was etched across everyone's faces as they discovered the eerie voice belonged to a teenage boy with snowy white hair and glowing green eyes in a black hazmat suit. Raven faltered when she realised she couldn't sense anything from the boy. It was almost like he was dead._

_"Who are you?" asked the Puppet King nervously._

_"No one special really. Just a wandering Phantom looking for his fortune." Joked the mystery figure. With that, he disappeared again. Raven felt it get closer to where she and the other Titans were being kept atop the stone dais; she shuddered at the sudden coldness._

_"Hey." Came the voice in a whisper. "You seem like the clever one here, even if you are a puppet. How do I stop Pinocchio over there?" Raven faltered at the insult. She wasn't sure whether or not she should trust this thing. She heard the voice sigh in frustration._

_"Look, help me to help you. Or would you rather stay as a puppet for the rest of your life?" That clinched it for Raven._

_"You see his control rod?" She asked._

_"Mm-hmm?"_

_"Toss it into the cauldron. That will set us free."_

_"On it." Raven sensed the being move away and re-materialise again behind the Puppet King, swiping the control rod away from him and moved towards the flaming cauldron._

_"Hey!" Cried the Puppet King. "What do you think you are doing?"_

_"I was thinking of making some smores." Smirked the boy, holding the rod precariously over the flames. "Do you have any marshmallows?"_

_"NOOOO!" Screeched the Puppet King as the stranger dropped it. Once it touched the flames, it disintegrated, causing blue light to escape from the puppets, returning the souls to their rightful bodies, as the Puppet King lay lifeless on the floor. When the Titans realised they could move again, they began to struggle against their binds, until they saw the white-haired stranger floating over to them._

_"Easy, easy." He said, his voice no longer echoing. "This will go much faster if you don't struggle. Besides, if I wanted to harm you, I would have let termite head over there take care of you and not have intervened." Realising he was right, the Titans ceased struggling. After absorbing the green energy, the Titans began to stretch out their limbs, relieved that they were finally free._

_"We owe you a debt of gratitude kid." Said Robin, scrutinising the boy and assessing whether he was a threat or not. _

_"He's right." Piped up Cyborg. "If you hadn't of shown up when you did, we would have been toast. Literally."_

_"But dude, who are you?" Asked Beast Boy in awe, staring at the white DP on the front of the stranger's suit. The boy smiled before replying._

_"Phantom." He said, sticking out his hand. "Danny Phantom."_

Raven's musing were interrupted at the arrival of Robin, who had come to take over. Raven had to be in the city as her powers had come in handy with lifting and disposing of rubble. Once she had left, Robin checked Danny's charts and smiled. Cyborg had done a good job; most of the broken bones had healed and his damaged organs were stabilised. As Raven had done before him, Robin couldn't help but think back to when they publicly acknowledged Danny as a Titan one year ago. It was that conference which caused him to put his complete trust in Danny Phantom.

_Flashback:_

_The questions had been a seemingly endless and gruelling task. Danny was petrified; he had never been in front of so many people without one of them trying to shoot him or take him into custody before. If he hadn't of been in Phantom form, he probably would have fainted. After details of Danny's involvement with the Titans, who he was and what his motives were, every journalist and television crew were satisfied with the newest member. The Mayor even shook his hand and gave the team his blessing. _

_"Ok, last question." Stated the Mayor, looking out at the crowd of people in front of the City Hall. One lone hand arose from the front._

_"Yes. This question is for Robin, leader of the Teen Titans." A powerfully built looking man said, with a smug expression on his face._

_"Yes?" Replied Robin, apprehensive at what his question will be._

_"How does it feel to have another freak on the team?" Asked the man. Uproar immediately followed; audience members were screaming profanities at the man and throwing bits of paper at him. Robin himself was bristling with anger, wanting nothing more than to whack the smug look off this guy's face with his Bo staff for insulting his team. Before he could do anything though, a hand tapped his shoulder. Robin turned to see Danny next to him._

_"Hey. Mind if I take this one?" He asked. Robin was confused, but nodded his consent. Danny strode forwards to the end of the stage and floated a few inches, his toxic green eyes penetrating the obnoxious man._

_"Freaks?" Asked Danny. "Is that what you see us as?"_

_The man faltered before nodding, growing increasingly uncomfortable under the ghost's intense stare._

_"Let me tell you a little something about these so-called 'freaks' you so delicately labelled." Stated Danny, irritation starting to creep into his voice._

_"We are no more freaks than you, or anyone else for that matter. Yes, some of us have powers and most people would look at these powers and see them as gifts. I am here to tell you that they are just as much a curse as they are gifts. To hold such power, and not let it go to our heads, is a burden quite frankly." Danny said looking at the man, but began looking at the crowd as a whole. He gestured to the Titans behind him._

_"Starfire is an alien, as you are all aware of. An alien who has breath-taking strength and has enough power to level a city. An alien who is light years away from home. She doesn't use these abilities for selfish gains; she uses them to help people in need. She is the kindest person I have ever had the good fortune of meeting." Danny put particular emphasis on the word 'person'._

_"Look at Cyborg." Danny started again. "Just because he is half robot, does not make him a freak. He is a technological genius who could take over the world using a standard PDA in a matter of minutes. Does he do this? No, he doesn't. He uses his genius to design security programmes for the city of Jump, making everyone's life a bit safer and more secure." The man was now starting to feel embarrassed at being told off by a teenager. But Danny was beyond the point of caring._

_"Now take Beast Boy. He has unbelievable potential. You all know what he can do. He can transform into a freaking Tyrannosaurus Rex or a fire-breathing dragon if he wanted to. He could rampage through this city and would probably succeed at demolishing it. But he doesn't. He is far too concerned with keeping people safe to do this."_

_"Onto Raven. She has incredible power as a sorceress." Raven let a small smile slip at Danny's statement. He hadn't told them she was half-demon. "She could raze this city, and probably the world to the ground, repair it, and then do it again. But she doesn't. She uses her magic to help and protect her team and this city."_

_"As for me," Started Danny, his voice taking a solemn tone. Everybody felt their hearts tug at the sight of the sad boy in front of them. "I have been called every name under the sun. Some comical, such as 'whelp' and 'dipstick' and 'punk'; some annoying like 'Ghost Child' and 'little badger'. " Danny wavered before carrying on. "I have been called a 'freak', an 'abomination', a 'crime against nature' and a 'monster'." Danny paused and took a breath before carrying on._

_"Maybe they're all wrong, maybe they're all correct. I don't know. Quite frankly, I don't care anymore. But there are three things that I know for certain. First, I am a ghost hybrid, and I am proud of it. Second, I am a protector, and I will do everything in my power to protect those I care about." He landed in front of the man who asked the question, having been reduced to a cowering husk by Danny's speech and unrelenting glare. With eyes glowing a brilliant green, Danny finished._

_"And third." He paused for dramatic effect. " I. Am. A. Titan." The crowd erupted into an applauding frenzy as Danny flew back on stage and headed back towards his team. Robin smiled as Danny walked over to them with Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire rushing to give him a super-powered hug. He is worthy of being a Titan, thought Robin; he is one of a kind._

Robin had dozed off and didn't notice when Starfire entered the infirmary to take her turn watching over Danny. She smiled at the sleeping Boy Wonder and let him rest as she pulled up a second chair. That was one of the many things she loved about Robin; he was always thinking of others and putting other's needs before his own. She looked over at Danny's sleeping form as she thought back to when he had done the same for her when her sister Blackfire had come for a 'visit.'

_Flashback:_

_Starfire was sat on the roof of the Tower, saddened that she had helped the Centauri Police arrest her sister. Despite it being Blackfire's fault, she couldn't help but feel upset that her sister had used her like she did._

_"Starfire?" Danny's voice cut through her thoughts as he came over and sat next to Starfire, legs hanging over the edge._

_"Yes friend Danny?" She replied, trying to sound her usual happy self, but Danny saw through it._

_"What's wrong?" He asked. "Are you still upset with what happened with your sister?"_

_"I am. I am upset that she used me. I am angry because she made me feel unloved," Starfire started, before glancing at Danny's black eye. "And I am sorry that you were attacked trying to protect me." She felt her eyes begin to tear up. Before she knew it, Danny had pulled her into a hug and started to comfort the crying alien._

_"It's ok Star. None of it was your fault. She acted terribly and the blame resides with her and her alone. You have nothing to be sorry for. A sister shouldn't do that to a sibling; I would feel lucky to have you as a sister." Starfire looked up with glistening eyes in surprise and joy._

_"Do you really mean that friend Danny?"_

_"Of course I do." Said Danny with a sad smile. "After I lost my family, I didn't think I could ever grow close to anyone again. But after being here with everyone, I see them all as family. I see you as a sister Star and I promise to do everything I can to be there for you." This time it was Starfire who pulled Danny into a bone-crushing hug. Despite not being able to breath, he didn't pull away from the joyful Titan._

_"And don't worry about the eye. It will heal in no time." Chuckled Danny. "Your sister packs quite a punch, but you pack a stronger one." Starfire felt as if a weight had been lifted after their conversation. As they left the roof, Starfire turned to Danny._

_"Friend Danny. We all see you as part of our family too after everything you have done for us." _

_"Thanks Star." Danny said with a smile._

_"Although I think friend Raven's feelings may be stronger." Starfire giggled as she left the now speechless and blushing ghost._

Beast Boy walked into the infirmary to relieve Starfire, when he saw Robin and Starfire cuddled up to each other fast asleep. He smiled as he remembered when they finally admitted their feelings for each other and how no one was remotely surprised. This however led to painful memories of Terra and what she had sacrificed when she took down Slade in the underground cavern. He still hoped one day that she could be revived. He took a picture of the couple before waking them up. They blushed when they noticed their positions and left without a word to the laughing changeling. Beast Boy brought out his stash of comics and began to read, taking the occasional glance at Danny. He couldn't help but think of how great it was when Danny joined the team; he acted as the peace-keeper whenever he and Cyborg got into food or video game fights.

_Flashback:_

_Cyborg and Beast Boy were in the kitchen, and as usual, they were having an argument about what they should have to eat for dinner. Several glasses had exploded due to Raven getting annoyed at their constant bickering as she tried to read in the corner of the room._

_"Meat."_

_"Tofu."_

_"Meat."_

_"Tofu."_

_"MEAT!"_

_"TOFU!"_

_"SHUT UP!" Roared Danny as he came up through the floor, startling the two boys. It had been three months since he moved in with the Titans and he was sick to death with the constant arguing; it kept bringing up painful memories of Amity Park._

_"Now listen here, both of you." Danny started. "Out of the kitchen. Now. Tonight, I am cooking. And yes BB, I will be cooking Tofu." Beast Boy punched the air in victory and Cyborg looked like he had been slapped (which Danny was tempted to do).Before Cyborg could argue, Danny raised his hand._

_"Cy, I know your views on tofu. In fact, I am pretty sure the whole of California knows your views on tofu. But you only hate it because you have never had it properly cooked. So tonight, we are eating my tofu. If you don't like it, I will go out and get you a pig and make you as many pork-based dishes as I possibly can. Deal?" Cyborg grumbled deal and left to go work on his car. Beast Boy was elated and went to spread the news that Danny had told off Cyborg. Raven put down her book and walked over to Danny._

_"Do you think you can actually make that fake meat taste good enough for Cyborg?" She asked doubtingly._

_"Yes." Was his only reply. His response may have been short, but Raven could sense the inner turmoil he was in thinking about the argument. She patted his shoulder and left to resume reading. That night, they tucked into a tofu only meal and everyone loved it, including Cyborg. Beast Boy couldn't believe that Danny had packed so many flavours into one dish; Starfire didn't even need to add any mustard. Robin was just glad that Danny could cook, as it meant they could have more meals in together instead of having to go out for pizza constantly or ordering take-outs._

_…_

_"Grass-stain, you know you are no match for me." Taunted Cyborg, as he crossed the finish line first again. They had just bought a new racing game and Beast Boy was struggling to beat Cyborg._

_"Hey guys. What are you playing this time?" Asked Danny as he walked in._

_"The latest racing game that just came out. And you currently have the honour of watching me wipe the floor with BB here every time." Gloated Cyborg. Beast Boy just hung his head in embarrassment. Danny saw this and felt sorry for the green one. After eight months of living in the Tower, Beast Boy always struggled to beat Cyborg. He always got a kick out of watching Cyborg lose to Danny; Danny could beat them at anything, but he always wanted the satisfaction of beating Cyborg at something. So Danny hatched a plan._

_"Fair enough. Come get me after and I'll play winner." Danny left the room, turned invisible and intangible and walked straight back in and sat next to Beast Boy as Cyborg went to get a drink._

_"Hey. BB." Whispered Danny._

_"Ah!" Squealed Beast Boy._

_"Ssh, keep your voice down, otherwise Cy will hear us." Beast Boy nodded, still slightly startled. Danny carried on._

_"I know how you can beat Cyborg." Beast Boy's eyes lit up at the prospect of finally winning._

_"How?" He asked. Danny taught him some useful hints about cornering and when to brake. When Cyborg came back and restarted the game, Danny left and awaited the outcome._

_"C'mon BB. Show me what you're made of." The race started and after the second corner, Beast Boy was in the lead. Cyborg was sweating as he struggled to catch up. Whenever he got ahead, Beast Boy would retake the lead at the corners. Finally, Beast Boy was declared the winner. Beast Boy smiled to himself at finally winning as Cyborg threw a tantrum, and at how great it was that Danny was with them._

Cyborg walked in as Beast Boy was finishing his last comic. Normally he would have playfully insulted Beast Boy, but he was in a far too tired and sombre mood from cleaning up the city to think of one. Beast Boy came to the same conclusion as he gave Cyborg a small smile and left to get something to eat. Cyborg went over to check the machines and Danny's injuries. He was pleased to see that the scar over his eye was clean; he would get to keep his eye and sight. Sitting in the chair across from the bed, he couldn't help but marvel at Danny's healing rate. It had only been four days since he crashed and here he was, almost as good as new. _He sure is powerful _thought Cyborg with a smile. _I reckon he could even give the Justice League a run for their money, and he's only sixteen_. Thinking about his power, Cyborg reflected on the time during Danny's first month as a Titan and what happened when they faced a certain vampire-like ghost.

_Flashback:_

_Cyborg shot down all the missiles before they had a chance to hit them._

_"Nice shooting Cy. Skulker's missiles fly stupidly fast, but you handled them brilliantly." Praised Danny as he sucked Skulker into the thermos._

_"Not a problem man," grinned Cyborg. "These missiles have nothing on me."_

_Before he could say anything, Danny was hit by a pink ecto-blast, sending him into a nearby building._

_"But what hope do you have against ecto-blasts my young, robotic friend?" Asked a vampire-like ghost who appeared above them with a Cheshire grin on his face._

_"Who are you?" Asked Cyborg, aiming his sonic cannon at the ghost._

_"My name is Plasmius. Vlad Plasmius. And I am-." He was cut off by a green ecto-blast to the face._

_"A crazed-up fruit loop who seriously needs to leave me alone and get a cat." Finished an angry Danny._

_"Why can't you just leave me alone? After everything I went through in Amity Park, why can't you just leave me be?!" Shouted Danny. They continued to fly through the sky, throwing and dodging ecto-blasts, with only a few on target. Cyborg felt helpless as he couldn't get off a clean shot without the possibility of hitting Danny. It dawned on him just how powerful a ghost can be._

_"Because little badger," said Plasmius, dodging another green blast and firing several of his own pink ones. "You need me more than ever. I am the only one who can understand what you are going through. With me, I can magnify your power tenfold." _Magnify? _Thought Danny. He glanced over at Cyborg's cannon and then back at Plasmius. He realised he needed Cyborg's help to take Plasmius down._

_"Cy, do you trust me?" Asked Danny, desperation in his voice. Cyborg looked at Danny and thought for a moment._

_"Yes."_

_"Good. Now get both your cannons out and brace yourself." With this he shot some ecto-ice at Plasmius, freezing him solid. Before he could escape, Danny flew over to Cyborg and began charging his sonic cannons with ectoplasm until they were glowing green._

_"FIRE!" Yelled Danny. Cyborg grinned and fired both his cannons at the half frozen ghost._

_"Oh, butter-biscuits." Muttered Plasmius, before he was launched out of the city and into the next state by the cannon blast._

_"BOO-YA!" Shouted Cyborg. "That was awesome. We have got to do that again."_

_"Definitely." Smiled Danny, giving Cyborg a high-five._

Cyborg was shaken from his memories when the machines monitoring Danny's heart beat began to rise. He couldn't believe his eyes; the readings were showing that his heart rate was back to normal as Danny began to writhe and twist under the blankets . He quickly pressed the emergency button to get the other Titan's attention as Danny opened his crystal blue eyes.

"Whoa. What hit me?" He asked groggily.

"Dude, the better question is what didn't hit you." Laughed Cyborg, relieved that Danny was finally out his coma.

"How did I get here?" Asked Danny, sitting up.

"You crashed down out of the sky a few days ago with enough injuries to put you in the morgue five times over. Welcome back to the land of the living man." Smiled Cyborg.

"It's good to be back, I guess." Said a confused Danny. "I do have one more question though, if that's alright?"

"Fire away." Cyborg had a few questions of his own, but he thought it better if Danny got his out of the way first. This was the moment the other Titans decided to come running through the door, overwhelmed and ecstatic at the sight of Danny awake and sitting up.

"Umm… Who exactly are you?"

**Told you it was hefty. Sorry if it was a bit too long, but there was a lot of stuff I wanted to get down. Let me know if you want them made shorter or you are happy with this length. Until next time.**

**Lord Pugsy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lord Pugsy here. I think this is the chapter people have been waiting for. I do apologise if the previous chapters weren't to everyone's expectations, but I thought they were relevant to understanding the relationship between Danny and the Titans. I only own the story, not the Titans or Danny Phantom.**

"Umm…Who are you guys?" Asked Danny nervously. The Titans stopped in their tracks, struck down by that one question. _How could he forget who we are? _Thought Beast Boy, tears threatening to spill. Then it dawned on Raven as she remembered the brain damage that Danny had fallen victim to. She gasped at this revelation, and shared a knowing glance between Robin and Cyborg; they had it figured it out too. Danny had no idea who they were anymore.

"Danny, we're your-." Danny cut off Robin as he began to panic.

"How do you know my name?!" Demanded Danny, eyes wide in fear. "Who are you? Where am I? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" The questions were coming thick and fast as he continued to press himself into the wall as much as possible. "ANSWER ME!" He roared. Before the Titans could even respond, they froze in horror as Danny started thrashing on the bed, his eyes turning neon green. He started to rip out the multitude of wires and sensors that were attached to him; his super-strength bending the bed until it started creaking. Cyborg tried to hold him steady, whilst Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and attempted to do the same, but Danny lashed out and sent them both hurtling across the room. He jumped off the bed and started towards the Titans, his face twisted like a wild animal.

"RAVEN!" Shouted Robin. "Pin him back before he hurts himself or us". Robin's words knocked Raven out of her stupor and shrouded Danny in a tight black shield, causing him to struggle against it.

"I can't keep this up Robin. He's too strong." Raven said, struggling to constrain the thrashing teen. "Cyborg, inject him with something quickly." Cyborg ran across the room from where he landed and prepared the strongest knock out drug they had at their disposal, and injected it into Danny's arm once Raven dropped a small section of the shield. However, this just seemed to infuriate the ghost even further as he began to bang on the now full shield with unrestrained anger and fear; thin, hairline cracks began appearing, shouting constantly at his supposed 'captors'. It wouldn't be too long until he would smash his way through; once that happens, all hell will break loose.

_It's not working_ thought Robin, frantically trying to think of something to subdue Danny. He glanced over at Starfire who was silently crying, and a solution came to mind.

"Star. I need you to hit Danny in the head as hard as you possibly can." Said Robin.

"I can't" Sobbed Starfire, terrified of the raging boy in front of her. "I can't hurt friend Danny."

"Star, you need to. Otherwise he is going to harm himself even further." _And us_, as an afterthought. Starfire managed to control herself again, and flew behind Danny who was still thrashing; she prepared herself for when Raven would drop her safeguard.

"Raven." Ordered Robin. "When I say, drop the shield." Raven, buckling under the strain of containing Danny, looked at Robin and managed a nod.

"NOW!" Raven dropped the shield and collapsed from exhaustion; before Danny could realise what happened, Starfire struck him in the side of the head, rendering him unconscious. The Titans just stood there catching their breaths, whilst staring at Danny's unconscious form, wondering what on earth had just happened. Starfire then carefully lifted him up and placed him back on the bed, as Cyborg began to replace the torn pads and needles.

"Rae?" Asked a concerned Beast Boy, as he walked over to where she was on the floor, back in his usual form. "Are you ok?" Raven looked up into the worried eyes of the changeling and managed a small smile.

"I'm fine, thanks Beast Boy." She tried to stand, but was still too weak and promptly collapsed. "Umm, would you mind helping me up?" Beast Boy hooked his arm around Raven's waist, hauled her up and helped her limp over to an empty bed where she collapsed again.

"BB, could you do me a favour?" Asked Robin, in a hushed voice.

"What?" Robin motioned over to Starfire, who was staring down at Danny, tears flowing freely.

"Could you take Star out of here and keep her busy for a little bit please? I need to discuss some things with Cy, and I don't want her to hear anything. She's upset enough as it is." Beast Boy nodded and walked over to Starfire, taking her hand.

"Hey Star." Started Beast Boy, trying to stay strong. "How about we go to the kitchen and get some hot chocolate? It'll help you feel better." A silent Starfire just nodded as she allowed Beast Boy to lead her away from the infirmary. Robin watched them leave, his heart constricting at the sight of Starfire so upset; he knew she was a gentle soul, but seeing Danny so violent broke her heart. _It broke all of our hearts_ thought Robin.

"Cy, what happened?" Asked Robin, his voice almost cracking. Cyborg made his way around the bed to the other two, still brushing himself off from his sudden visit to the far wall, before answering.

"I don't know Rob." Muttered Cyborg, sadly looking down at the unconscious teen. "I thought his brain would heal fine. His other wounds, even the crumbled wrist, healed perfectly. His lungs even appear to be stronger than they were before. Somehow, something hit Danny's head with such astonishing power, that memory loss has set in, despite the brain no longer having any contusions."

"Maybe we could try and contact Clockwork?" Suggested Cyborg suddenly, grasping at straws. "Maybe even Dani?" Robin smiled at the mention of Danny's 'cousin' Dani. The Titans had met her once before, a couple of months after Danny had joined them; she had seen the conference and raced to Jump. Everyone loved her, especially Starfire. She was highly confused and excited at the mini-Danny and Beast Boy had had hearts in his eyes.

"We have no idea where Dani is Cy, or even if she could help." Said Robin, raising his hand before Cyborg could start. "But we will do another conference to outline Danny's situation, and hopefully she will see it and come. She deserves to know what's happened to him." Cyborg seemed satisfied with this idea.

"As for Clockwork" Robin started again, bitterness clear in his tone. "You know what he'll say." Cyborg scoffed in response.

"Yeah. He'll just say everything happens for a reason and just be there for Danny." He said sarcastically. None of the Titans really liked the Ghost of Time; Danny had told them all about what happened with his future self, and they failed to see what the problem was if Clockwork helped him out a bit with Dark Dan. But Danny seemed to trust him, and so they put their faith in Danny and trusted his judgement. After an uncomfortable silence Robin turned to Cyborg.

"Listen," He started. "I was thinking that someone should stay with him for tonight, and I was-." Cyborg cut him off.

"Don't even think about it Rob. I will stay in here for tonight. Starfire needs you a great deal more than Danny does right now." Stated Cyborg, in an almost hostile tone.

"I know Star needs me." Countered Robin, with a smirk. "That's why I was going to ask if you could spend the night here."

"Oh. Sorry." Replied Cyborg sheepishly.

"Don't worry." Smiled Robin. "Just come get me if something happens."

"Deal." He watched Robin leave the infirmary and then turned back to Danny; he was already starting to bruise from where Starfire hit him. Cyborg didn't know what to make of everything that happened this evening. It just didn't make sense. _Then again _thought Cyborg, _nothing about Danny made _sense_. Half human _and _half ghost? Who could possibly understand what was going on with him? _Thought Cyborg pessimistically. Then his eyes widened in realisation. Raven. He quickly looked over to where she was lying, still drained from holding off Danny. Her eyes were red and puffy and hadn't left Danny.

"Hey." Cyborg softly said. "You ok Rae?" She just looked at him.

"No. But I will be." She got off the bed and slowly ambled towards the door, pausing only to take a final glance at Danny, and then Cyborg.

"Goodnight Cy." He gave a small smile as she left. He liked how Raven had begun using their nicknames; it showed that she really was seeing the team as her family. With that last thought, he got himself comfortable on the bed Raven just vacated and fall into a restless sleep.

Raven entered the main room to find Beast Boy and Robin drinking hot chocolate, with Starfire cuddled up to Robin fast asleep; her mug left forgotten on the table. Robin nodded at Raven as she went to the kitchen to make some herbal tea. Once she finished, she acknowledged Robin and Beast Boy with a small nod and smile, and went to bed, fiddling with her locket the entire time. Beast Boy turned to Robin.

"What are we going to do Robin?" He asked quietly. "What happens if he doesn't get his memory back?" Starfire stirred slightly at Beast Boy's question. Robin put an arm around her before responding.

"I don't know BB. I really don't." Sighed the Boy Wonder. "I think the only thing we can do, is to be there for Danny." Beast Boy just stared down into his now cold hot chocolate.

"Chin up man. We have to be strong. For Danny." Robin gently said. "We have to remember that even though we are having a tough time, Danny will be far worse. He is going to be very afraid when he comes to, and it's up to us to help him with all the questions he is bound to have, and to ease his fear. Remember how he was there for us during what happened with Terra?" Beast Boy mumbled a yes, fully aware of how depressed the team got. Danny had been an emotional rock for them during that time; always going out of his way to make everyone feel better (he had come onto the scene when Terra came back after running away to Slade). He had meditated with Raven, let Cyborg beat him at video games and helped him in the kitchen, sparred with Robin, went flying with Starfire (it was here when he promised he would give Starfire a hug everyday) and had therapy sessions with Beast Boy as he was impacted the hardest by Terra's fate.

"Ok Rob. I can be strong. For Danny." Said Beast Boy. "I'm off to bed now so I will see you in the morning".

"Good man." Smiled Robin. "Do you mind passing me a blanket? I don't think Star is going to want to move any time soon." Beast Boy stifled a giggle as he passed Robin a couple of blankets and pillows from under the sofa.

"Thanks." Said Robin. "Good night." _The next couple of days are going to be hard _thought Robin as he shifted his position under Starfire to get more comfortable; kissing her lightly on the forehead. _Very hard indeed._

_Robin's face disappeared into green and white swirls on the monitor in front of the troubled ghost, as he watched the unfolding events. You have no idea how correct you are Master Grayson, the ghost thought. The fates of both realms hang in the balance, and young Danny will need all the help he can get if he is to emerge victorious against the new threat plaguing us all._

**Nowhere near as hefty as the previous chapter, but I think it is good nonetheless. The next instalment will include lots more action, drama and a surprise visit from a certain someone. Until next time.**

**Lord Pugsy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lord Pugsy here. This is actually the chapter people have probably been waiting for; Danny with amnesia and interacting with the Titans without trying to take their heads off. Literally. I would apologise for the previous cliff hanger, but I would be lying. I love cliff hangers. I do not own any characters as of yet, only the story.**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Danny's eyes flickered at the annoying noise penetrating his mind, amplifying the already tender headache that was beginning to emerge.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_Dammit _thought Danny. _I wish someone would shut that stupid thing up. _He began to squirm under the blankets as his headache became more intense.

"Hey?" Came a voice. "You with us man?" Danny opened his eyes, blinking at the sudden increase in light, and looked over to Cyborg who was sat down studying a chart.

"Don't know yet." Responded Danny, massaging the growing lump on his head. "Seriously though, what hit me?" Cyborg chuckled at this.

"That would have been Starfire I'm afraid."

"Starfire?" Questioned Danny. Cyborg nodded with a sad look on his face.

"Yeah. You were destroying the room, so we got her to hit you over the head to knock you out. You were freaking out something terrible." Danny looked around the room, noticing two large indents in the far wall from when he had punched Cyborg and Beast Boy into it. Danny grimaced at the sight of it.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Danny, guilt-ridden. "I don't really like waking up in new surroundings. Especially when I saw how white it was with all this medical equipment." Said Danny, gesturing around the room. "I thought they had finally got me." Cyborg gave him an understanding look. _I guess he thought the Guys in White had got a hold of him_, thought Cyborg. _I would have freaked out as well in his position._

"Don't worry about it. It happens. Anyone would have done the same if they thought monsters like the Guys in White had got them." Cyborg said sympathetically. "But this isn't a new surrounding though." He added in a hushed tone, but Danny heard him.

"What do you mean 'not a new surrounding'?" Asked a confused Danny. "And how do you know about the Guys in White?" He was beginning to panic again.

"Easy." Said Cyborg hurriedly. "No need to panic again. Just let me explain, ok?" Danny just nodded.

"We know about the Guys in White because you told us who they were and what they want to do to you. We know you're a human and ghost hybrid. We know you have a cousin/clone called Dani who you think of as a daughter." He faltered before carrying on. "We also know what happened back in Amity Park; what happened with your friends, family and teacher." Danny just stared at the robotic teen, speechless with tears in his eyes.

"How do we know this, you ask? That kind of ties in with your first question." Cyborg started again. "We know all this because we are your friends Danny. Very good friends if I do say so myself. You have been living with us, fighting with us and protecting the citizens of Jump with us ever since the incident with Clockwork and Dark Dan." He said, hoping to get a response out of Danny, who still looked staggered at the amount he had shared with the Titans; information he swore he would never repeat to anyone.

"I really told you about Dan and my…my family?" Asked Danny, stuttering. Cyborg just nodded.

"I must really like and trust you if I told you all of that." He said in a small voice, looking very much like a lost child. Before Cyborg could comfort Danny, the alarms starting blaring, terrifying the already scared ghost even more.

"Hey, it's ok. It's just the alarm." Comforted Cyborg. "It means someone is stirring up trouble in the city. Just lay back and relax and get yourself together. I will bring everyone else in when we get back so we can have a proper conversation." With that, he left Danny to his thoughts as he went to see what was going on.

"You sure he'll be ok Cy?" Asked Beast Boy as they raced through the city in Cyborg's T-Car.

"I'm sure." Responded Cyborg. "He seemed to accept what I told him as the truth, but he is still scared. When we get back, we have to tread carefully."

"As for now," Robin butted in. "We have to take care of Dr Light." The aforementioned villain was attempting to rob the bank they had just arrived at, firing light energy beams at the security guards.

"Raven." Said Robin. She turned to look at him. "You know what to do." Raven smirked and teleported behind Dr Light, as the others exited the car.

"Hey!" Shouted Beast Boy. "Remember us skinny dude?" Dr Light turned and saw the Titans in front of him.

"Ah, the meddlesome Teen Titans." He said annoyingly. "Come to embrace the light?"

"No." Came Raven's voice from behind him. "We brought the darkness." The villain turned to see the Dark Titan bearing down on him. He gulped.

"I'd like to go to jail now please." Dr Light whimpered.

"Wise decision." Raven prepared to teleport them all back to the Tower as Dr Light was being handcuffed, when the Titans were swarmed by the press, all demanding questions about where the ghost teen was.

"Dammit." Said Robin, looking at the mob before them. "I was hoping to get Danny back on his feet first before we did a press conference."

"I know what you mean Rob." Confirmed Cyborg.

"Maybe it is for the best." Said Starfire. "If we speak to them now, then maybe mini-Danny will return and have solutions that can help friend Danny." No one could argue with Starfire's logic; they just wanted a little more preparation time.

"OK everyone!" Shouted Robin, silencing the crowd. "Meet us outside City Hall in an hour. We will be there to give a statement regarding Danny Phantom." The disgruntled press finally backed off and headed towards City Hall.

An hour later, they were standing in front of what seemed like the entire Jump City's population, listening to the Mayor give the introductions.

"I now introduce the leader of the Teen Titans, Robin." The Boy Wonder walked across the stage to the podium where he began to read from his sheet of paper.

"I have statement I would like to share." Started Robin, gazing at the crowd. "Our fellow Titan Danny Phantom was called away by his mentor to deal with a situation in the Ghost Zone some six months ago. Five days ago, he returned during the City's latest catastrophe. He was badly beaten and fall from the sky portal; he was caught up in the ensuing explosion." Jump's citizens looked at the Titan with horror at what Danny Phantom had gone through. "It is with great regret that we must inform you all that Danny has been struck with amnesia; he doesn't remember anything since coming here to Jump." There was a collective gasp from the press at this news, a single thought running through their minds; _what if he decides to leave?_

"We do have a message though, for Danny's cousin Danielle." Robin started again, looking at the confused faces at this latest information regarding the ghost's family. "Dani, if you are watching this, please. Get here as soon as possible. We may need your help. That is all." Robin finished. Before the press could ask any questions, Raven had teleported them all back to the Tower, to find Danny standing in the main room, remote in hand, watching the conference.

The Titans froze, not entirely sure what to say. Anything they did, Danny could misinterpret and lash out again. Luckily for them, Danny was the one who broke the silence.

"How bad was I hurt?" He asked. The Titans looked at each other; this wasn't the question they were expecting.

"Maybe we should sit down?" Suggested Robin. "BB, go put the kettle on. This could take a while." After Beast Boy started preparing drinks, the rest of them got themselves comfortable on the sofas, giving Danny some room.

"How bad?" He asked again. Robin looked over at Cyborg and nodded.

"Really bad." Said Cyborg. "You had over forty broken bones, including a crushed wrist. You had serious organ damage and a multitude of skin lacerations; most notably the one on your eye gave us cause to be concerned." Danny raised his hand to his face, his finger tracing the long scar.

"Yeah. I noticed that one." He said stiffly. "Anything else?" Cyborg paused before answering.

"You had a fractured skull and serious brain damage. From the amount of damage you suffered, you shouldn't have survived." Danny was stunned at the injuries he had acquired.

"I guess that explains the amnesia." He said quietly.

"Yeah, that's what we thought." Said Beast Boy, handing everyone their drinks. Danny just looked down at his mug, thinking to himself.

"Look." He started again, looking into everyone's eyes. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did last night. I didn't know where I was; I thought I had been captured." He confessed softly. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"We know friend Danny." Spoke up Starfire, eyes glistening. "You don't need to apologise. I am sorry I had to hurt you though." Danny looked up at this.

"Starfire?" He guessed, remembering what Cyborg told him that morning. She just nodded.

"You don't need to apologise Starfire. I'm glad you knocked me out. Otherwise I probably would have done something I would regret." He said, giving the orange-skinned alien a small smile.

"I don't suppose you can remember anything about what happened when you were in the Ghost Zone?" Asked Raven suddenly, having been silent since they sat down.

"I wish I could." Admitted Danny. "It's all rather hazy. I remember a lot of talking, and even more arguing around a big table in a castle I think. The last thing I can remember is the sound of marching; marching so loud that the ground quaked, then just a lot of pain. Next thing I know, I'm waking up in your infirmary." Danny smiled as he remembered something else.

"I do remember something else though. I remember getting seriously bored during one meeting; I think it was Technus who was speaking. I was so bored, I snuck out before I fall asleep." The Titans couldn't help but laugh at this; _typical Danny_ they all thought.

"That's not all though. I remember walking through a garden, looking for something to do, when I came upon a rose bed." Started Danny. Raven stiffened at the mention of roses, but Danny didn't noticed. "I remember thinking about making one out of ice, but I wondered if I could make a black one; thinking someone would like it. I can't remember who though." He finished, his face scrunched up in confusion as he tried to remember something. If any of the Titans noticed Raven blush, they didn't let on. They all knew Danny had made it for Raven as a gift.

"Anyway." Said Robin, breaking the silence. "Now that you're up and about, do you fancy heading down to the training room with us?" Danny looked at Robin curiously.

"We just want to know if your powers are still in order after your ordeal." Danny contemplated this for a moment before deciding it would be a good idea.

"Lead the way."

The Titans were preparing the training room, letting Danny get ready, when they heard his voice from the door way.

"Umm, guys?" They looked over at the door, expecting to see Danny in Phantom form, but he wasn't there.

"I'm here, just invisible." Came his bodiless voice.

"What's wrong friend Danny?" Asked Starfire.

"When I left for the Ghost Zone, was I wearing my hazmat suit?"

"Yes?" Replied a confused Robin.

"Well, I appear to be wearing something else now." He dropped his invisibility, the Titans' jaws dropping at Danny's new Phantom form. Gone was the one-piece hazmat suit; in its place was something better. He wore a dark green muscle shirt, under a white button-up shirt with the top couple of buttons undone. Black, loose-fitting trousers adorned his legs, with black, steel-toe capped boots. The whole look was completed by a long, black, sleeveless trench coat with a high collar and white, fingerless gauntlets. Danny did a profile so they could see it from all angles; on the back of the trench coat, in white was his DP symbol, as well as white flames decorating the hems. When he was facing them again, they noticed that the scar over his eye was glowing green, matching his eyes. He didn't just look different anymore; he looked downright dangerous.

"Is everything alright?" Asked Danny, getting uncomfortable at their stares, tugging at his newly acquired hand-wear. "Do I look ok?"

"Dude." Said Beast Boy. "You look freaking awesome!" Danny laughed, his nerves starting to disappear. He noticed the girls staring at him, a blush coming to his cheeks as he suddenly became very self-conscious as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Alright." Said Robin, not quite getting over Danny's new look. "Let's get this show started. Cy, let's go."

Five hours later, Robin was sat cross-legged on the roof thinking about the training session they had just finished. He smiled at how well Danny did; he appeared to be even stronger than what he had been before he left. He could fly faster, hit harder and his aim was practically flawless. It was good to have him back with them, albeit not completely back. His happy thoughts, however, were interrupted by a feeling of being watched. And he had a pretty good idea of who was watching him.

"You can come out now. Everyone else went out to get Danny reacquainted with the city an hour ago. We are alone." He smirked when he heard the faint swish of cloth as a cape-clad man sat down next to the Boy Wonder.

"Robin." The man said in an emotionless tone.

"Batman."

"I suppose you know why I am here?" Asked the Dark Knight.

"Not to say catch up on old times, I'm sure." Retorted Robin. He sighed, realising he had been immature, before carrying on. "It's about Danny, isn't it?"

"Yes." Responded Batman. "The League is worried about this threat that he was sent to investigate. If Phantom's injuries are-." Robin cut him off.

"_Danny_'s injuries." Robin stated in a stern voice, glaring at the Caped Crusader. Batman scowled before carrying on.

"If _Danny's_ injuries are anything to go by, as well as the force of the explosion from that portal, we are facing a threat of immeasurable power. Has he remembered any details yet?"

"No, not yet." Replied Robin, his voice dropping. "He kept getting flashes of memories when he was training, but only of what happened at the beginning as soon as he left. He still doesn't remember us or what happened to him." Batman looked down at the Boy Wonder's grief stricken face. Despite what he may think of Batman, he still saw Robin as a son and it was eating him up inside at what he was going through, although he would never show or admit it. Robin knew this conversation was over, so he stood up as well as Batman.

"We'll be in touch." Was Batman's only response, as he headed for the roof's edge as Robin headed for the door.

"Oh, and one more thing." Robin turned to look at Batman, who had a genuine smile on his face, speaking in his normal voice. "It was good to see you again Dick." With that, he stepped off the edge and disappeared. Robin, stunned at first, couldn't help the smile spreading across his face.

"You too Bruce." He said whilst entering the Tower. "You too."

Robin's senses may have been sharp enough to detect Batman, but they weren't even close to detecting a ghost when it was floating invisibly above the duo the whole time. Danny in Phantom form sunk through the roof until he came to his room and became visible again. If he had any doubts about the Titans' motives, they had all but disappeared after watching Robin confront Batman about him. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but he had left the other Titans and went for a fly as it had been a week since he flew; he had missed it greatly. Danny smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror, slightly put off by the glowing scar, but overall enjoying his new look. _Maybe these Titans really can help me _thought Danny positively. _They seem to really care about me; so it's only fair I tell them the truth. The truth which I discovered from Clockwork and Pandora about the new threat we are about to face._

**I couldn't help giving Danny a new outfit. Not that there's anything wrong with hazmat suits, I just thought he needed something a bit more stylish. Thanks again for reading my story; rates and reviews are greatly appreciated. Until next time.**

**Lord Pugsy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lord Pugsy here. Here is the next instalment, which will outline details into what exactly the threat is that the heroes will be facing. One reviewer was actually really close with their guess. Once again, I only own the story, not the characters, apart from the villain.**

It had been a week since the Dark Knight's visit and Robin could tell how frustrated Danny was getting. He had been back for nearly two weeks and he still couldn't remember all of his powers. He had only just remembered his ice powers when he sneezed and froze a large section of the bay; his telekinesis came in when he went to swat a fly and sent Cyborg flying across the room. What he was really concerned about was the fact that he couldn't remember how to do his Ghostly Wail; his most powerful attack was dormant and he was scared for when the time came when he would need it, he wouldn't be able to do it. Robin's frustration revolved mainly around the fact that he still didn't remember the Titans; the only upside was that Danny had become more comfortable and relaxed around them, insinuating that he knew he was familiar with them. He walked into the kitchen to find a very welcome sight; Danny was cooking breakfast for them all again. Robin smiled at this. Danny was always the one to cook breakfast for them in the mornings. He always managed to make something that everyone enjoyed; whenever he cooked, Starfire never had to add any mustard. Robin pulled a chair up between Raven and Starfire and reached across for some toast.

"Good morning boyfriend Robin." Said Starfire, smiling brightly.

"Morning Star." Said Robin. "Hey. Where are the guys?"

"Cyborg came in here earlier to make a bacon sandwich and then went down to the garage." Said Raven, sipping her herbal tea. "As for Beast Boy, I think he's still asleep as it's before noon."

"Nah." Said Danny, from the stove. "He came in a little before I did to get a drink and some food, before heading back to his room. He seemed down."

"I'll go see what's up." Said Robin, walking to the door, toast in hand. He arrived at Beast Boy's door, which was slightly ajar.

"Hey? BB? You in here?" Asked Robin.

"Yeah. C'mon in." Came Beast Boy's response. Robin entered to find the changeling sat on his bed with his back against the wall.

"What's wrong man?" Queried the Boy Wonder.

"Nothing." Said Beast Boy unconvincingly. "Just a bit tired."

"BB. You're talking to the guy trained by Batman here." Smirked Robin. "I can spot when someone is lying to me a mile off, blindfolded." Beast Boy just huffed.

"You mean just like you can tell Danny is lying to us all at the moment?" Countered Beast Boy.

"I don't know what you mean." Said Robin, almost as unconvincingly as Beast Boy.

"Leave it out Rob." Beast Boy said exasperatedly. "I know you know something stinks around here." Robin just sighed.

"How did you know?" Robin finally asked.

"You may be able to sense a lie a mile off, but my animal instincts have been going haywire ever since that first time Danny started training with us again."

"Yeah." Confirmed Robin. "That's when I first noticed he was lying to us. But you have to understand something Beast Boy. The reason why I haven't called him up on it yet is because I know what he's going through. He still doesn't remember us; therefore he still doesn't trust us yet. We have to give him more time."

"I know, I know." Groaned Beast Boy. "But how can we rely on him in a battle if he doesn't trust us enough to tell us what's going on?"

"We can, because we must BB." Robin said simply. "Remember how broken he was when he first arrived? Just looking for somewhere to start again?" Beast Boy grimaced at those memories.

"Exactly." Said Robin, noticing the changeling's face. "It's not so different from then. We just need to be patient. Can you do that for me dude?"

"I can try." Was his only response.

"Thanks man. Now, stop being a hermit and come out and play some videogames." Smiled Robin, up until the alarms started blaring. "Or kick some bad guy butt?"

"I like the sound of that." Laughed Beast Boy. As they were about to leave Beast Boy's room, Cyborg rushed around the corner.

"Guys. We've got trouble. Big trouble." Panted Cyborg.

"Dude, we know. We heard the alarms." Cyborg shook his head.

"You don't understand grass-stain. We have really BIG trouble. Danny told me to tell everyone to bring their ecto-weapons. Something wrong is going on at the quarry."

The Titans just stared in shock at the sight before them. In front of them was Cinderblock attacking the quarry. But this wasn't the Cinderblock they were used to fighting; this Cinderblock was three times his usual size and a ghostly green.

"Well. I guess I'm not the only one with a new look." Joked Danny. The other Titans turned to glare at the ghost teen.

"Sorry. Bad habit." Said Danny, rubbing the back of his neck.

"TITANS GO!" Shouted Robin. Danny stilled at the leader's shout; it seemed incredibly familiar. He was brought out of his musings when Beast Boy sailed past him in rhino form.

"Damn." Cursed Beast Boy. "I thought he was tough when he was normal." Danny flew up to where Starfire was firing her starbolts at Cinderblock's face, and used his own ecto-blasts to aid her, whilst Raven was surrounding boulders in black energy and launching them at him. None of their attacks were having any effect. Before Danny could think of anything, a giant, green rock hand loomed into view. He turned intangible, only for it to fail as Cinderblock's hand smashed him to the ground. _Damn, that hurt. _Thought Danny, seeing double. He wearily looked up to see the same fate about to happen to Raven. She brought up a black shield, but she was swatted to the ground as Danny had been. Danny darted forwards to catch her before she hit the ground; he gently laid her down, unconscious but alive. Danny then had an idea and froze the ground, causing Cinderblock to slip and fall with a crash.

"We need a plan!" Shouted Robin. He was right. He had been swiped aside as easily as Beast Boy had. He had nothing which could be effectively used against Cinderblock.

"We need more power." Said Cyborg, his sonic cannons doing nothing but chipping bits of rock off, as Cinderblock began to stand back up again.

_More power? _Thought Danny, as his eyes set upon Cyborg's cannons. A memory came back to him; Cyborg's cannons and a certain fruit loop flying through the air.

"CYBORG!" Shouted Danny, flying over to the robot teen. "GET BOTH YOUR CANNONS OUT!" Cyborg looked at him confusingly, before it dawned on him at what Danny was planning. A smile crossed his face as he got them out. Danny landed behind him and began charging them up.

"FIRE!" Twin beams of sonic-ecto energy erupted from Cyborg's weapons and hit Cinderblock square in the chest, causing him to fly to the other side of the quarry, knocking him out cold.

"BOO-YA!" Shouted Cyborg. "I was so hoping to do that again." Danny just smiled as he used his telekinesis to levitate some steel beams and began to tie up Cinderblock in them. He then noticed Cinderblock begin to glow, before returning to normal size and colour; the green mist floating away into the sky before disappearing. He readjusted the steel beams before making his way over to the Titans, who were huddled around Raven, worrying about the green mist.

"Hey. How's she doing?" Asked Danny, concerned etched into his voice.

"She'll be fine man." Replied Beast Boy, before looking up to Danny with a smile. "But seriously, what you just did with Cyborg was awesome." Danny blushed before looking over to Cyborg.

"I remembered we did the same thing to Vlad a while ago, and that seemed to work." The Titans were elated at the fact that Danny was getting his memory back; Starfire was squealing with joy.

"Oh how wondrous!" She squealed. "Friend Danny is remembering us." She then pulled him into one of her signature hugs, before Danny phased out, not wanting to add any broken bones to the growing headache he was getting.

"Whilst this is good news." Started Robin, still smiling. "We need to get back to the Tower to sort out Raven."

"Buzz kill." Whispered Beast Boy, but Robin heard and glared at him.

"Hang on." Started Danny. "I think I might be able to get us there." He had been practising his teleporting after he watched Raven do the same thing, and was just about getting the hang of it. He linked hands with everyone, and disappeared in a bright green light. The Titans landed in the living room, disorientated. Danny keeled over, before standing up.

"Wow." He managed. "Remind me not to do that too often."

"You ok man?" Asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Said Danny. "I'll take Raven to the infirmary." With that, he picked her up and left the room.

An hour later Raven finally came to, to find Danny sitting at the end of her bed.

"Wow. What hit me?" She groggily asked, her eyes finding Danny's. Danny chuckled at her question; it was always his first one whenever he woke up from being unconscious.

"Does a large rock hand sound familiar?" He asked, smirking slightly, but relieved that she was ok. Raven sat up before she answered.

"Just a bit." She said sarcastically. Before she could stand, Danny was at her side, pulling her into a tight hug. She froze at the embrace, but slowly melted into it, remembering how much she enjoyed it whenever Danny had crept up behind her to hug her. As Danny pulled away, a brilliant blush on his cheeks, Raven couldn't help but lean in and kiss him on the lips. Both sets of eyes widened upon the contact as they pulled away from each other, both sporting matching blushes. Danny was about to say something, before Raven interrupted.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Stuttered Raven, before disappearing in a black swirl. Danny's headache turned into a migraine as he tried to remember why that felt so familiar, and so good. His thoughts were interrupted as Robin came into the infirmary.

"Hey Danny. Everything ok?" He asked, wondering why Raven wasn't in bed resting.

"Yeah Rob. Everything's fine." Stated Danny, his mind still reeling. When he got it back under control, he turned to Robin.

"Actually, no. Everything's not ok." Robin looked at him with a frown. "I need you to call everyone to the main room. I have something to say. And by everyone, I mean _everyone._" Danny emphasised. Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Are you talking about the League?" Danny nodded.

"Alright. Give me a few hours." With that, he left Danny to his thoughts, thinking about everything he was about to tell them; wondering if after they knew everything, would they still see him as a friend.

Several hours later, the Titans and the Justice League were all seated around the largest sofa in the living room, with Danny in Phantom form, floating cross-legged in front of them, getting nervous about being around the world's greatest super hero team.

"I've been lying to you guys since I got back. I never forgot about this new threat." Danny started. Before he could carry on, the entire room erupted into angry yells and questions; Beast Boy and Robin just looked down with disappointment, having knew this already but were sad nonetheless.

"QUIET!" Shouted Danny, using his ghostly echo to send chills down everyone's backs, even Batman's.

"Please." Begged Danny. "Don't make me gag you. Just let me explain myself. Please." He met everyone's eyes for their acceptance, apart from Raven's. She was making a point of not looking at him; Danny just sighed at this. After a while, everyone mumbled ok, allowing Danny to continue.

"As I said, I didn't forget. It's hard to forget something like this." He said looking down. "The ghost that Clockwork sent me to investigate goes by the name of Mortuus. He was the Ghost Zone's very first King." Raven forgot about being mad at Danny at this.

"Wait. Wasn't Pariah Dark the first Ghost King?" Asked Raven. "All the books say he was."

"Unfortunately no. He wasn't the first. The records say he was because the Ancients were too ashamed to put down the truth." Said Danny.

"Who are these 'Ancients'?" Piped up Flash.

"Quiet Flash." Said Superman. "We need to hear it all before questions are asked." Flash just grumbled.

"The Ancients were the Ghost Zone's very first ghosts Flash. Very powerful ghosts too. Anyway, back to Mortuus. When the Ancients realised that the Ghost Zone and the Human realm were two sides of the same coin, they wanted to find a way to create a being that could rule over both realms." More cries of outrage ensued again. "I know, I know." Said Danny. "Every other ghost agrees at how stupid that idea was."

"But they did it." Danny started again. "Somehow they managed to create a super-being; powerful enough to rule over everything. But they made a mistake." Danny said bitterly. "As he developed, Mortuus saw how powerful he was, and turned on his creators and terrorised the Ghost Zone for nearly a hundred years. Many ghosts were wiped out." Danny paused at this, starting to shake. He may have only been half-ghost for three years, but he still saw himself as one of them, as well as human. To learn how many had been killed hurt him. Superman looked at the ghost teen with sympathy at this; he knew what it felt like to lose people.

"Phantom?" Asked Wonder Woman, motherly instincts kicking in at the sad child in front of her. Everyone was looking sadly at Danny in front of them; all anger gone from their minds.

"Sorry." Danny said, wiping his eyes. "Anyway, with the help of Pariah, him and the Ancients were able to seal Mortuus away in the Coffin of Eternal Damnation in the deepest depths of the Ghost Zone. Because of his involvement, Pariah was awarded the Crown of Fire and became King, but we all know how well that turned out. It took fifty Ancients to take out Mortuus, but only six were still around to do the same to Pariah; Mortuus had fully killed the rest." Ever the investigator, Batman glared at Danny before speaking up.

"How was this Mortuus created though? Why was he so much more powerful than these Ancients?" Danny wasn't fazed by the glare, too caught up in memories. Both Raven and Beast Boy could feel the anguish coming off of Danny in waves.

"Danny? How was he made?" Beast Boy asked. Danny just gave a large sigh.

"The Ancients, in all their wonderful wisdom, took a toddler from the Human Realm and trapped him inside a natural portal, turning him into a ghost." Everyone gasped. "But what you have to understand about natural portals back then, was that they had a thousand times more energised ectoplasm in them than ones nowadays. That much ectoplasm can turn anyone insane with power." Danny looked down again before carrying on. "The Ancients messed up though. Their plan didn't work. The portal only half killed him." This time everyone was speechless, realisation dawning on them at what this meant.

"Wait. Does that mean…? Are you saying…? Is Mortuus…?" Stuttered Cyborg.

"Yeah Cy. Mortuus is a Halfa. Just like me." Nobody could speak after this revelation; all were staring wide-eyed at Danny not knowing what to say.

"Hold up kid." Batman said gruffly, interrupting everyone's thoughts. "You still haven't explained why he is so much more powerful."

"That's the reason I didn't want to tell you the truth. I didn't want you to see me as a threat after you knew the truth." Admitted Danny. "As you are all aware, Halfas are an incredibly rare species, only four having come into existence. Halfas power levels overtake a typical ghosts power levels by miles. To put it into perspective, I was able to defeat Pariah after only having my powers for eight months, albeit with a little help from my parents' battle suit. A standard ghost's power levels are capped on their fourth deathday, but a Halfas can continue beyond this, but there are still limitations and exceptions. Plasmius' power levels are capped because he only got a small direct blast of ectoplasm to the face. His power levels capped a few years ago. He is probably only slightly weaker than what Pariah was. As for Dani; her powers will cap when she reaches fourteen; the age I was when she was created." Danny stopped, not wanting to carry on.

"But friend Danny." Started Starfire. "What about you? When will your power levels do the capping?"

"Remember when I said there were exceptions?" He asked quietly; everyone nodded, too enthralled to be able to speak. "I'm an exception. It turns out when I stepped into my parents' portal, I was shocked with the same amount of energised ectoplasm as Mortuus was." Everyone's jaws dropped, even the Leagues'.

"Wait." Spoke up Green Lantern for the first time. "What does that mean?"

"It means." Danny sighed. "It means, like Mortuus' power levels, my power level will never cap. My powers will keep developing and become stronger and stronger until the day I fully die." He finished, turning his head away from the heroes, waiting for their rejections. The Titan's finally realised why Danny was so afraid of how powerful he was. It wasn't only because of Dark Dan, but because his power levels are potentially limitless. So if he were to turn into Dark Dan later on in life, he would be unstoppable.

"But Danny," started Beast Boy, looking up at the floating teen. "That's impossible. No one could be that strong."

"I wish that were true BB. I really, really do." Confessed Danny. "But I have witnessed how much power Mortuus has. Even though he has been locked away for a thousand years, his powers continued to grow. He destroyed half the Ghost Zone in a matter of minutes." The League turned to each other and muttered hurriedly to each other, before Batman stood up and addressed everyone else.

"In the world's best interests after hearing this grave news, both you and this Mortuus have to be dealt with, permanently." Danny's eyes opened wide as the League prepared their weapons; the Titans standing up, backs to Danny, preparing to defend their friend.

"Titans, stand down." Commanded Superman. "Phantom must be dealt with before he too becomes too powerful to stop."

"I am afraid." Came a voice, its echo stopping the League in their tracks. "I cannot allow that to happen." A large purple clock appeared in the centre of the room as the Ghost of Time made an entrance. On instinct, Batman hurled a batarang as Green Lantern sent a green energy blast at the ghost, only for their attacks to sail cleanly through him.

"There's no point." Said Robin, glaring at his ex-mentor. "Clockwork is a ghost, and none of you are even close to being able to harm him." Realising this, the League sheathed their weapons, but kept their battle stances.

"Thank you Master Robin." Said Clockwork. "As you have just been told, I am Clockwork, Master of Time."

"What do you mean 'Master of Time'?" Questioned Flash, his eyes never leaving the ghost.

"It means, Mr Allen, that I see all that has been, what is, and what will be. So if you follow through with your plan of attempting to race to get Danny, it will end very badly for you." The League just stood in shock; this ghost had known what Flash was going to do, and he even knew his name. What puzzled the League more was that the Titans were completely unfazed by the Ghost of Time.

"As I was saying." Clockwork started again. "I cannot allow you to take out my ward because he is the only hope the world has at defeating Mortuus. Are you seriously going to consider killing the only being able to defeat such power?" The League, realising how brash they had been, relaxed their stances and acknowledged what Clockwork had said was true. They needed all the help they could get.

"A wise decision." Said Clockwork. "Now, I do believe that there is a problem occurring just outside the city which requires your attention." As he said this, the alarms started blaring. "Daniel? I require a quick word with you before you aid them." Stated Clockwork. The Titans looked at Danny to see if he'll be alright. He nodded, so they raced out the door, following the League to the situation.

"Why save me Clockwork?" Asked Danny, the sad look reappearing on his face. "They're right. I am just as much a threat as Mortuus is."

"No Daniel. You are not. Where Mortuus' heart is filled with greed, revenge and power-hunger, yours is filled with compassion, loyalty and honour. You are nothing like him." Danny looked up into the eyes of the Ghost of Time with a genuine smile on his face.

"Thanks Clockwork. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked. Clockwork looked down at his apprentice.

"I am here because it is time you knew. Mortuus will arrive in exactly a month, and attempt to lay waste to the world, starting with Jump. I am here to tell you how you can defeat him."

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter; took me ages to write and rewrite. The next chapter will reintroduce one of my favourite characters from Danny Phantom. Until then.**

**Lord Pugsy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. Lord Pugsy here. This is the second part of the 'coming out' section of the story. I hope the first part was ok and not too confusing. I hope you enjoy it. Once again, I only own the villain and the story.**

"I hope friend Danny will ok." Said Starfire, anxiously looking around the T-Car.

"I'm sure he'll be fine Star. He and Clockwork are friends." Said Robin, attempting to comfort his girlfriend. "Besides, I'm more concerned about the Justice League, and what their intentions are for Danny." All the Titans shared a knowing look inside the car. They had opted to drive together to whatever was happening outside of the city. They needed time to think over about the League; in addition, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy refused to fly with Superman, Wonder Woman and the Green Lantern after what they had just witnessed back at the Tower.

"Yeah. Besides, if anyone threatens or attacks Danny, he can just use his super-mega-awesome Halfa power." Joked Beast Boy, trying to lighten the mood, but Raven glared at him.

"_Don't _talk like that in front of Danny, Beast Boy." She hissed, causing everyone to shiver at her tone. "Danny has always been afraid of his power, and now we know the reason why. He is terrified that now we know what he is capable of, we will turn our backs on him." Beast Boy looked down at his feet.

"But surely friend Danny knows that we would never do the back turning, doesn't he?" Asked Starfire, getting upset again. Raven just shrugged.

"I think if we found this out the day he got back, he would have been scared." Started Robin. "But over the past two weeks, he has started changing back into the Danny we all knew. That's why he finally told us; he is finally full trusting us. But now I don't know what to think after the League performed their little show."

"Guys?" Interrupted Cyborg at the wheel. "I know we are all concerned with Danny and everything, but I think we need to be more concerned about us at the moment." He said, gesturing out the windscreen. They had arrived at the outskirts of the city, and a fiery sight welcomed them.

In front of the Titans and the Justice League was a spectacular battle between three super powered teens against a black-cladded, green tornado. Whilst this was happening, a colossal fire beast was slowly making its way towards Jump City. Before an order could be given, the smallest of the three teens was blasted out of the sky and landed in front of the Titans and Justice League. The Titans gasped in recognition.

"Dani?!" They all yelled. Said girl looked up and saw the Titans.

"TITANS!" Dani squealed, getting them all in a hug. "It's great to see you. And you couldn't have come at a better time." She said gesturing towards the sky, towards the on-going battle. The Titans looked up and realised that the other two teens were Thunder and Lightning, and they were fighting a ghost.

"Guys, meet Vortex. A stupidly powerful ghost who doesn't seem to be acting himself. He somehow managed to trick the Storm Brothers into summoning the fire beast." Said Dani, then noticing the Justice League standing in a daze at what they were witnessing. "Umm, who are the old guys? And where's Danny?" Asked Dani, frantically looking around for her original.

"Long story short, those are the Justice League, and Danny is with Clockwork at the moment; but he should be joining us soon." Said Cyborg.

"Fair enough. So here's what we do-." Started Dani, before the Justice League cut in.

"Hey. Why should we take orders from a little girl?" Said Flash in annoyance. Dani's eyes glowed brightly at this. Flash took a step back.

"Why should I take orders from someone who looks like a lobster?" She countered. The Titans snickered at the insult.

"The reason you are going to listen to me, " Dani started again. "Is because I am a ghost who has faced this ghost, which you know nothing about, before. You are also going to listen to the Titans because they have faced that fire thing before, again, knowing more than you do." The League stood flabbergasted at being told off by a thirteen year old, whilst Starfire and Beast Boy were applauding her.

"So, as the Titans have ecto-weapons now, they will be helping me and the brothers take out Vortex, whilst you Justice People are going to attempt to slow down and minimise any damage caused by the fire thing. Any questions?" The ghost asked.

"Yeah. Just one." Came a voice from behind them. "Did you miss me?" They all spun round to see Danny in Phantom form with a big smile on his face.

"DANNY!" Scream Dani, and flew like a bullet into Danny, giving him a hug.

"Hey Danielle." Smiled Danny. "We'll catch up later. For now, let's kick some tornado butt." The two ghosts flew into the sky to help the brothers.

"I think they've got Vortex down." Laughed Cyborg. "Let's help the League take out Hot Head over there." They raced ahead of the fire beast ahead and set to work.

"Alright, listen up." Robin said to the group of heroes. "Batman, Flash and myself are going to useless against this thing. The only thing we're going to able to do is distract it as much as possible. Beast Boy?" The changeling turned to their leader. "Morph into something big and take out as many of these trees as possible. We need to limit how much damage this thing will do, and we don't want any fires to spread. Raven, go with him and anything he rips up, send it straight at the beast. Any boulders you can find will suffice too." The two nodded, and went their way, Beast Boy turning into a mammoth.

"Cy, I want you at a distance firing everything you possibly can at its left leg. We need to see if we can topple it over. Starfire, you do the same." He turned to the League. "As for you guys." He said distastefully. "Green Lantern and Wonder Woman, I want you to do the same thing to the thing's right leg. As for you Superman." The Kryptonian looked down at the Boy Wonder. "You're the only one who will actually be able to hit this thing physically without injury, so aim for the face. Punch, kick, laser beam, whatever. Just hit it with everything you possibly can." With that, Flash began running in all directions trying to draw the beast's attention, whilst Batman and Robin laid down exploding traps where its feet would land, hoping to knock it off balance.

Back with Vortex, he was beating the Storm Brothers with ease, until a black and white blur came hurtling through the sky and smashing into him, causing him to crash to the ground in a crater.

"Phantom!" Exclaimed the brothers in unison. Danny flew up to them, a smile on his face.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" He joked; Dani just scoffed at the poor joke.

"Better than now you are here to aid us Phantom." Said Lightning.

"Indeed. My brother and I are inexperienced when it comes to enemies of a ghostly nature." Said Thunder. "Whenever we try to conjure rain, this storm ghost counters us."

_So we've got to take out Vortex before taking out the fire giant_ thought Danny. Before he could say anything, the four heroes heard a roar from below as Vortex soared straight at them, sending lightning bolts at them. The heroes scattered before they could be hit.

"Phantom!" Vortex shouted. "You have…ruined my plans…for the last time." The ghost wheezed at him. _This Vortex sounds different than what he usually does _thought Danny. _He sounds more malicious._

"I've only been here for about a minute and already ruined your plans?" Laughed Danny. "Imagine what I could in the next twenty." He and Dani fired a mixture of ecto and ice beams at the ghost, whilst the brothers used their weather powers to hit him, causing an explosion. When it had settled, the heroes were shocked to see that Vortex had been barely affected by their attacks.

"You think you can stop me…little Halfa?" Snorted Vortex, creating his own ice and electric beams and firing them at the teens.

"SCATTER!" Screamed Dani, as they all flew to avoid the attacks.

"Your attacks…are nothing… compared to the might of…my storm." Laughed Vortex. He brought his hands together and let his energy build, before unleashing a sonic wave, hitting all the teens and causing them to crash to the ground.

"Time to…end this." He wheezed. He turned his back on the grounded heroes and flew towards the fire beast, who was slowly overcoming the Titans and Justice League. Glowing green, Vortex used his overshadowing power and flew into the beast. The thing stood still and began to turn a sickly green, before being covered in black armour, and continued its rampage towards Jump.

"Not good. Not good. Not good." Said Beast Boy, in human form again. They all couldn't help but gaze upon this new monstrosity. "Now how do we stop this thing?"

"TOGETHER!" Shouted several voices from behind them. They turned to see the Phantoms and Storm Brothers flying at high speed towards them.

"We need to get Vortex out of that thing and into the thermos before the brothers can create a rain storm to quench the beast." Said Danny, pulling up to the other heroes. "What were you guys doing before?"

"Just trying to topple it over. We nearly did as well before the ghost went inside of it." Panted Robin, exhausted from the long fight.

"Alright, carry on with that." Said Danny. "Dani and I will distract it from the air. He seems particularly focused on us at the moment." They flew off and started aiming ecto-blasts at the beast's face as the others did all they could to topple it over. Dani, however, was getting exhausted from fighting and was beginning to drain. The Vortex-Beast noticed this and conjured a massive lightning bolt and aimed it directly at the youngest Halfa.

"NO!" Screamed Danny. He flew as fast as he could and barged Dani out of the way, taking the full force of the lightning bolt. He screamed in pain as electricity coursed through his body, literally boiling the ectoplasm in his veins. The other heroes looked on in horror as Danny began to fall out of the sky. Before he hit the ground, black magic enveloped him and slowed him down enough so as not to break any bones upon impact. They rushed to his side, hoping that the teen was ok; the Vortex-Beast had even stopped, thoroughly enjoying the scene before it.

"Danny?!" Wailed Dani, desperately trying to get Danny to open his eyes. He was writhing on the ground, gripping his head as pain shot through his head, making him want to scream again. But pain wasn't the only thing streaming through his head; memories began to reawaken. Memories of the Titans, memories of their time together before he left, but most importantly, memories of his power. Danny's eyes shot open as he slowly floated to his feet, his ghostly aura glowing brightly around him, almost blinding his friends. He continued to float up, and met the Vortex-Beast's eyes.

"The good news is I got my memory back." He started. "The bad news however, I got my memory BACK!" The last word came out as his Ghostly Wail, hitting the other ghost head on, sending it careening back and toppling over. The League just stood in awe at the power this kid had. Before it could get back on its feet, Danny flew to it and sucked Vortex out of it using the thermos.

"BROTHERS!" Danny shouted. "NOW!" The Storm Brothers and Danny soared into clouds and a few moments later, ice-cold rain began to drop, dousing the fire beast until it was nothing more than a smouldering pile of ashes. Danny, Thunder and Lightning slowly descended to the ground, where a cheering group of heroes were waiting for them. Danny, adrenaline levels still running high, high fived Beast Boy and Cyborg as he landed, and made a bee-line for Raven. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her fully on the mouth; shocked at first, she slowly melted into it and kissed back. Pulling away from each other, gasping for air, Danny spoke up.

"Rae." Danny said softly. "Never, ever, apologise for kissing me again." Raven blushed deeply, but nodded nonetheless.

"And don't think I have forgotten about you Star." Danny said, turning to the orange alien, who was smiling brightly. "As far as I can tell, I have two weeks worth of hugs to catch up on." Starfire squealed excitedly and bowled him over as she gave him the biggest hug she could muster. After finally prying her off, Danny walked up to a smiling Robin, sticking his hand out. Robin just smiled as he shook it.

"It's good to have you back man."

"It's good to be back." Said Danny, starting to feel drained, as the Titans moved closer to him. "Can one of you do me a favour though please?" He asked wearily.

"What is it?" Asked Dani.

"Somebody catch me." With that, he slumped forwards as he fainted from exhaustion.

A few hours later, Danny awoke to the familiar sound of beeping machines and Cyborg's mutterings.

"I really need to stop waking up in here. It's becoming a habit." He said tiredly. Cyborg just laughed at the ghost as he made his way to the teen's side.

"You sure?" Asked Cyborg. "We were thinking about renaming the room 'Danny's Place' as you've spent more time in here than anyone else put together." Danny just laughed at him.

"If you're going to do that, you'd best give it a paint job. Not such a fan of all the white." He chuckled.

"Kidding aside, you alright though? Everything back?" Asked Cyborg.

"Yep." Confirmed Danny. "Some things are still a bit squiffy, but that's slowly disappearing."

"Good." Said Cyborg. "Now haul your ghost butt to the main room. You've got some talking to do."

"Yeah." Sighed Danny. "I thought I might." They made their way to the main room, to find a very tense atmosphere. The room was split into two; Titans on one side, glaring at the League on the other, equally staring at the Titans.

"Wow." Said Danny. "You could cut the tension in this room with a knife."

"Danny!" Yelled Dani, as she flew across the room and hugged Danny tightly. Everyone smiled at the family bond, as the tension slowly began to disappear. It was short-lived, however, when Superman stepped forward towards Danny. Dani just looked up at him with disgust; the Titans had told her about what they said about her Danny.

"Phantom. Sorry, Danny." Superman said, catching himself at Danny's look. "We would like to formally apologise for our behaviour earlier. We would like to make amends." He said, sticking out his hand. Danny just stared at it.

"No." Danny said curtly, earning a shocked look from the League; a glare from Batman. "You have not earned the right to make amends." Superman slowly lowered his hand, reeling from Danny's anger-filled look.

"You threaten my very existence on the assumption that I _might _become a threat, instead of focussing on the _actual _threat at hand." Danny said, his eyes slowly turning green. "And you think an apology is enough for me to forgive you. You're as bad as the Guys in White."

"Now you listen here kid." Batman started angrily. "You can't talk to us like that." This sent Danny over the edge.

"Don't you DARE tell me what I can and can't do." Shouted Danny. "I am not a being of this world to be commanded by narrow minded fools like you!" To prove his point, he transformed into Phantom, with his trench coat blowing in the non-existent wind, his scar glowing dangerously. For the first time since his parents were killed, Batman was afraid.

"I have endured more than any of you have put together." Stated Danny, a dangerous echo in his voice. "I have stared death in the face and lost. I have been despised and hunted for what I am, when I all I did was help people. I have had my life threatened by being experimented on and ripped apart molecule by molecule." Danny knew he should stop, but he was far too angry to care at the moment.

"So if you think I am just going to accept your apology, you are wrong _heroes._" He said the last word with such venom, the League flinched. No one could speak in the now unbearable silence, all eyes looking at Danny's angry form floating in front the Justice League.

"I think we have overstayed our welcome Kal." Spoke up Green Lantern.

"I guess you're right Hal." Superman sighed. He looked over to the Titans standing behind Danny, hoping for some support, but it was in vain. Their expressions may not have been as intense as Danny's was, but they were still angry. Even Starfire was looking angry at them. Robin only had eyes for Batman, a glare evident on his face, as it was his ex-mentor who had initiated the plan.

"We shall take our leave then." Superman said gloomily. The Justice League began to shuffle out of the room, Superman lingering at the door momentarily to look at Danny. He was still floating there with the same angry expression, but his eyes Superman noticed, were full of sadness. Sighing, he spoke again.

"We are sorry Danny." With that, he left.

Danny finally calmed himself down enough to transform into Fenton and landed on the floor, exhaling a breath he hadn't realised he was holding in.

"Dude. That was terrifying!" Exclaimed Beast Boy, bouncing up to Danny. "I think you made Flash wet himself." Danny just laughed, as Dani and Raven each took one of his arms and led him towards the sofa, in which he flopped on to with them sitting either side.

"Beast Boy?" Asked Robin. "Tea?"

"Aye Cap'n". Said Beast Boy, saluting. Whilst, he made them drinks, the other Titans made themselves comfortable on the sofas, all looking at Danny.

"I'm sorry." He finally said. "I shouldn't have blown up like that. I don't know what came over me."

"You have nothing to apologise for friend Danny." Consoled Starfire.

"Star's right Danny." Said Robin. "They had no right to say that to you; we understand completely what you went through." Danny just smiled at his family.

"Thanks guys."

"By the way, what did Clocky want with you before you joined us with Vortex?" Asked Dani. Danny stifled a laugh.

"I'm pretty sure the Master of Time doesn't appreciate being called 'Clocky'." The rest were just laughing, imagining what his reaction would have been. "Anyway. He came to tell me that Mortuus will be arriving in exactly a month." A glass smashed from the kitchen as Beast Boy had dropped a mug.

"But what can we do against him?" Whimpered Dani.

"That's where I come in." Said Danny, holding her close. "He told me a way in which I could beat him."

_Flashback:_

_"You are powerful Danny. Far more powerful than Mortuus can ever hope to be." Said Clockwork, looking down at his young ward._

_"Are you kidding me? You saw what he did to the Ghost Zone. Half of it was destroyed and the other half is where all the captured ghosts are. What power could I possibly have that can stop that monster?" Ask Danny dejectedly. Clockwork looked sadly at the young hybrid and spoke._

_"Listen to me Danny. The only thing stopping you is your mind. Your heart will always find a way to fight, but your mind is holding you back. Your human heart and ecto-core hold phenomenal amounts of power; enough to defeat Mortuus and his army. You just have to open your mind, and believe you can do it. Mortuus has yet to realise what can happen when you combine both your cores, and he never will; he only goes by his ego, not what his heart is telling him. I doubt he even has a heart anymore. Your moment of truth will come on the day that you finally say that you are not scared. Believe Danny. Believe in your human and ghost half, and unlock your ultimate power."_

**Well I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Sorry if Danny seems a bit angry, but I reckon that's only understandable after everything he's been put through, only to have superheroes throw it back in his face. Until next time.**

**Lord Pugsy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there. Lord Pugsy here**. **This chapter will be Danny's account on what actually happened inside the Ghost Zone. Hope you all enjoy. I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans.**

Sunlight streamed through the windows as the only noise which could be heard was the sound of soft snoring. Despite it being quiet, Danny's hyper-sensitive hearing picked up on it, stirring him from his sleep. He looked over to see Beast Boy hanging off the sofa, drooling onto the carpet. They had been too tired to go to their own rooms, so they all just slept on the sofas under some blankets. Cyborg was in the lounge position on one of the arm chairs, whilst Starfire was cuddled up close to Robin on the opposite sofa. That's when Danny looked down to find Dani on his right and Raven on his left, both cuddled up to him. He let a rare smile escape his lips as he kissed them both on the head, and slowly got up so not to disturb them. He floated over to kitchen so not to wake anyone up, made himself a drink, and floated up through the ceiling to the roof. He gazed out at the horizon as the sun began to rise, reflecting on how peaceful it was this time of morning. He couldn't help but trace his scar, still not fully used to its tightness. He was brought out of his contemplation when he realised someone was behind him.

"You know the perks of being a ghost?" He asked out loud. "Having super hearing means that it's impossible for someone to sneak up on me." He turned around to see Robin and Cyborg grumbling to each other as they made their way forwards.

"We'll get you eventually." Said Cyborg.

"Good luck with that metal man." Laughed Danny. Robin couldn't help but chuckle at the jibe.

"Anyway." Said Robin. "What are you doing up here? Not comfortable enough cuddling up with Raven?" He joked.

"Probably just as comfortable as cuddling up with Star." Countered Danny; this time it was Cyborg's turn to laugh.

"As for why I'm up here." Danny started again. "I was steeling myself away for a little bit before answering a bombardment of questions from you guys, which I know is coming. I just needed some air to prepare myself." Robin and Cyborg gave him a sympathetic look.

"We'll give you some time. Just don't be too long. Otherwise Dani will be tearing the Tower to pieces trying to find you." Said Robin. Danny just laughed at the idea.

"I see your point. Give me ten minutes, and then I'll be down." With this, they left Danny to his thoughts as to what exactly he was going to tell everyone.

"Hey?" Asked Dani. "Where's Danny?"

"He's up on the roof getting some air." Replied Robin. He noticed Dani's worried look and assured her. "He just wanted some alone time before we question him about the Ghost Zone."

"Speaking of which." Beast Boy piped up, looking at Dani. "Do you know anything about what's going on over there?" Dani just looked down.

"No. I don't. I haven't been in the Ghost Zone for months." She said sadly. "After what happened in Amity, both Danny's and Vlad's portals were closed down, and there appears to be close to no natural portals appearing anymore. I have no idea what's changed."

"And I hope you never do." Said Danny, entering the room, looking solemn. He made his way over to the youngest Halfa and pulled her into a hug. "It's not something I'd wish for anyone to see."

"But what about Frostbite? And Pandora? And Dora? Are they ok?" Dani asked quickly, tears starting to spill. Danny pulled her in closer and hugged her tighter.

"Calm down Danielle. Their lands have been destroyed but they are alive. It appears Mortuus wants prisoners in this war of his."

"So it is a war he's after?" Asked Cyborg.

"I'm afraid so." Said Danny, hanging his head. He made his way over to the sofa and sat down with Dani on his lap; Raven came over and sat beside him and grasped one of his hands. He gave her a small kiss and turned towards the other Titans.

"Let me start at the beginning. When I first entered the Ghost Zone."

_Flashback:_

_"So Clockwork," started Danny, as he and his mentor flew through the Ghost Zone. "Where are we headed in such a hurry?"_

_"We are going to Princess Dorathea's lair in Aragon." Replied Clockwork._

_"Why there?"_

_"We needed the space."_

_"The space for what?"_

_"You will soon see." Clockwork replied simply. The rest of the journey was in silence as Danny pondered what possible threat could have the whole Zone scared, especially Clockwork._

_"We have arrived." The Master of Time suddenly said. Danny looked ahead to a startling sight. The last time he had visited Aragon, the grounds were beautiful and the Keep itself was immaculate. Now however, the grounds had been turned into a medical zone where hundreds of injured ghosts were being treated. Clockwork looked down at Danny's expression._

_"Come." He said softly. "This is not the type of place to spend too much time in." He led Danny through the portcullis and into the Keep. Lining the walls were hundreds of medieval weapons, having recently been used; green ectoplasm was still dripping from most of them. Danny continued to follow Clockwork through the maze-like corridors until they came to a chamber with a large round table in its centre. It wasn't the table that drew Danny's though, it was the table's occupants; every single ghost that he had ever fought were sitting at it reading from files. Skulker, Ember, Johnny 13, Kitty, Technus, Walker, Lunch Lady, Box Ghost, Desiree, Spectra and the Fright Knight all looked up from their notes and glared at the boy who just entered. Danny however only had eyes for one ghost, who was sat at the far side of the table._

_"Hello Little Badger. It has been a while." Said Vlad as he stood up and smiled at Danny._

_"Plasmius." Danny said through gritted teeth. _I should have known he would have been here _thought Danny._

_"Thank you Clockwork, for bringing him here." Said Vlad, turning to the Master of Time._

_"What are you doing here Vlad?" Danny asked angrily before Clockwork could get a word in._

_"Temper Daniel." He smirked. "Sit down and maybe you will learn something." Begrudgingly, Danny took a seat next to Kitty, and opposite Ember, thinking that he was probably safest here. He didn't want to be anywhere near Walker or the Box Ghost._

_"As for why I am here Daniel, is because I am one of the Generals in this little war of ours. I assume Clockwork told you the finer details about what is currently happening in the Ghost Zone?" Danny nodded tersely._

_"But what am I doing here?" He asked._

_"The reason your presence was required is due to Clockwork's and mine's request to have you here." Vlad answered, faltering a little bit. His usual suave demeanour evaporating. "You of course, have experience fighting dangerously powerful enemies." The room temperature, already low, dropped significantly as ice patches began to form on the walls and everyone shivered violently._

_"What's your point Plasmius?" Danny asked violently, his eyes flashing red quickly. Every ghost, including the likes of Walker and the Fright Knight, recoiled at the ghost teen's inhuman tone of voice._

_"Damn." Whispered Johnny 13 into Kitty's ear. "When did the kid get so dangerous?"_

_"Please Danny." Clockwork said. "This is not the place or the time. We are in desperate need of your aid, and your experience with Dan and Pariah will help tremendously." All ghosts but Plasmius were confused at the mention of Dan, but knew what Clockwork meant about Pariah. Danny's eyes slowly melted into their usual green as the room temperature rose back to normal. Danny took a deep breath._

_"Sorry." He said softly, shocking the eldest Halfa. "Please continue."_

_"As Clockwork said, we need all the help we can possibility get." Vlad started again. "As such, you are being made a leading General in this war, with your own battalion. I more than anyone else here, hope you will accept." Danny looked around the table to see the frustrated looks on the others ghosts' faces, probably thinking that they would rather be a pelt on Skulker's wall than accept orders from a teenager, but no one said otherwise. This influenced Danny's decision greatly; if his enemies realised that they needed his help, Mortuus must be truly terrifying._

_"I don't suppose I have much of a choice." Danny muttered, as he stood up to face everyone. "I accept". Danny was suddenly enveloped in a blue light as energy began to flow around him and then finally into him. Blue rings appeared at his midriff, separating in opposite directions until he stood before the group of ghosts in his new Phantom form. _Wow, _thought Ember. _Dipstick's got style. _Everyone else just gaped at the new Phantom in front of them; gone was the weak looking kid, now here was the powerful looking ghost. Danny suddenly had a thought._

_"What of Pariah?" He asked. "Have you discussed turning to him for help?" Vlad said nothing but reached into his pocket and threw a black piece of cloth onto the table. It was Pariah's eye patch. _

_"That was his first port of call." Said Fright Knight sombrely. Danny looked over at the knight and saw he was holding a sword hilt. Fright Knight noticed this._

_"I attempted to aid Pariah, but Mortuus' armour was too strong. My sword shattered on impact. After that, I fled here to Aragon." An uncomfortable silence befell the ghosts. _

_"Maybe we should continue discussions outside?" Suggested Vlad, noticing that Spectra had begun to glow with all the depressed feelings being emitted from the party of ghosts. _

_It was only outside in the 'fresh air' of the training area did Danny noticed that Clockwork and Vlad were sharing glances and hushed whispers, and they seemed to be aimed at him. He stormed up to the pair from where he was stood on the outskirts, getting used to his new look and not fully trusting his ghostly company, and confronted them._

_"Alright," he started. "What is it that you two aren't telling me?" Vlad just sighed and allowed Clockwork to answer._

_"It is about whom Mortuus' leading General is." He said loud enough for everyone to hear._

_"Why are we only hearing about this now?!" Screeched Kitty, Johnny 13 nodding next to her._

_"Tell us Clockwork." Demanded Walker. "We're not scared of some trumped up General."_

_"You should be." Muttered Vlad._

_"BEWARE!" Shouted the Box Ghost. "THE BOX GHOST IS AFRAID OF NO ONE. THIS GENERAL WILL FEEL THE PAIN OF MY CORRUGATED CARDBOARD BOXES OF DOOM!"_

_"Tell us, so that I might add another pelt to my wall." Skulker said, smirking evilly. _

_Clockwork just gazed down at Danny, who had a sudden sense of foreboding._

_"It is Dan." Danny's world came crashing to a halt as his knees buckled; Vlad stepped in before he hit the ground and supported him._

_"Dan?" Asked Skulker incredulously. "What kind of name is 'Dan' for a General? Mortuus must have lost it." The elder ghosts began to laugh at the absurdity of Mortuus' General; the younger ghosts (_Ember, Kitty and Johnny_) were about to laugh until they spotted the look of pure horror and fear on Danny and Vlad's face. Even Clockwork looked distressed._

_"You should not mock that which you do not understand Skulker." Said Clockwork, glancing at Danny's shaking form, threatening to collapse if Vlad wasn't holding him._

_"You need to snap out of it Daniel." Whispered Vlad. "Come on. We will beat him. You have my word." Walker noticed the entire exchange and jumped in._

_"Well what do you know?" He asked sarcastically. "I think the punk is frightened of the big, bad 'Dan'."_

_"Don't Walker." Danny murmured. "Just don't."_

_"I think you're right Walker." Said Skulker, walking up to Walker. "I think the whelp is scared. Pitiful. And he is supposed to lead us against Mortuus?" The elder ghosts began to laugh again._

_"You will silence yourselves if you know what's good for you." Hissed Vlad. Skulker walked over to Vlad, paused, and then blindsided him before picking up Danny and throwing him against the far wall; Walker close behind him. Vlad went to get him back, before Clockwork placed his hand on Vlad's shoulder._

_"No Vladimir." He said, looking at the merciless ghosts. "All is how it should be." Vlad and the other ghosts watched with bated breath at what was about to happen. Walker and Skulker were flinging mild ecto-blasts at the young Halfa, attempting to get a response out of him._

_"Give us some sort of challenge Ghost Child." Mocked Skulker._

_"He's no General." Spat Walker, as he kicked Danny in the side. "'Dan' here is nothing but a little punk wanting his mother." Danny's eyes shot open as memories of the Nasty Burger explosion detonated inside his head. He slowly got to his feet and faced the two ghosts._

_"Never, EVER, talk about my mother." He shouted. His ghostly aura began to glow brightly as wind started to blow, billowing his new coat and hair. _

_"AND NEVER CALL ME 'DAN'!" The last word came out as his Ghostly Wail, disintegrating Skulker's armour and shredding Walker's coat, sending them hurtling across the arena and hitting the wall, falling unconscious. Danny stumbled as he just about had enough energy not to transform into Fenton; Vlad coming over once again to hold him up. He turned to the other ghosts, who were looking at Danny with shock and awe. _

_"And that is why he is a General." He said. "Any further questions?" They all just shook their heads._

_"Good. Now will someone go over there and pick up those two idiots. We've got a lot of work to do."_

"Whoa, wait a minute." Said Cyborg. "Vlad, as in Vlad the fruit loop, was being nice to you?"

"Yeah. I know." Laughed Danny. "I was just as surprised as you were. I didn't trust him to begin with, but after spending six months with the guy, we got to know each other a little bit. And anyone who is against the end of the world is ok in my books."

"But dude, you totally owned those two ghosts!" Exclaimed Beast Boy. Danny just grimaced.

"Yeah. Not one of my finest moments." Danny trailed off. Dani looked up from where she was on his lap with a sad face; she didn't know all the details about what happened in Amity Park, but she knew it was something awful.

"Umm, friend Danny?" Asked Starfire nervously.

"What is it Star?" Replied Danny. She didn't respond; she was too busy twirling her fingers around. Robin put his arm her and spoke up.

"I think Star, along with the rest of us, are wondering what exactly happened the day you got back. The day with the portal." Danny looked down at this.

"Ah. That day." He said. Danny suddenly became very quiet, causing everyone to tense up. Raven gave his arm a soft squeeze to get his attention.

"What happened that day will be etched into my mind forever."

_Flashback:_

_Danny and Vlad floated side by side with Clockwork behind them as they looked upon Pariah's Keep, now Mortuus' Keep; their ten thousand ghost army in formation behind them. In the six months they had been there, Danny had trained with Vlad, honing in his powers. With the aid of Vlad and Clockwork, Danny had finally mastered duplication, telekinesis and teleportation. He was finally coming to realise how much power he was in control of. They had trained their army to perfection and were quietly confident that they could take Mortuus down._

_"Well Little Badger. I guess this is it." Said Vlad, a hint of nervousness creeping into his usually confident voice._

_"I suppose it is Vladdie." They both smiled at their old names for each other, before Clockwork spoke up._

_"Daniel. Vladimir. You know what must be done?" He asked. They both nodded._

_"Ok. As soon as you enter the Keep-." Clockwork was cut off as the vast doors of the Keep slowly opened, revealing only darkness within. Before anyone could speak, the sound of marching reached their ears; the marching of a monumental army. The army spilled out onto the grounds of the keep; skeleton soldiers in the thousands. _Time to go _thought Danny._

_"CHARGE!" Shouted Vlad and Danny, their army surging forwards._

They just keep coming _thought Danny, as he took out what seemed to be his millionth opponent. As soon as he shot one down, three more took its place. When he got some breathing room, he chanced a look around to see how his allies closest to him were doing. Vlad had duplicated himself, all four shooting pink ecto-blasts; Skulker was shooting missile after missile, laughing maniacally; Kitty was blowing kisses and Ember was sending shock waves and musical fists. Danny was too busy focusing on them, that he didn't realise the skeleton soldiers had regrouped and were advancing on him again, swords drawn._

_"DIPSTICK!" Shouted Ember. "LOOK OUT!" Danny turned around just in time to see a flash of metal coming towards his neck. He managed to sidestep it, but he wasn't prepared for another sword swing from behind him. Danny's eyes widened in horror as the sword sliced down his face; he screamed in pain as four pink ecto-blasts and a musical fist took out the surrounding soldiers._

_"DANIEL!" Shouted Vlad. "Use your ice!" But Danny wasn't listening; he was clutching his eye in pain and whimpering as blood continued to pour down his face._

_"For crying out loud Ghost Child!" Boomed Skulker, as he came over to join the Vlad's, creating a protective ring around the injured Danny. "Stop whining and get yourself together! You are our General. So you better start acting like one." Skulker's words were like ice water, snapping Danny out of it. He applied pressure and created an ice-patch for his eye, shakily standing up, giving Ember an appreciative nod as she helped him up._

_"Get behind me." He ordered. "And hold your ears." Danny faced the doors to the Keep, took a deep breath, and unleashed his Ghostly Wail. He used it long enough to clear the way and doors off their hinges._

_"INSIDE!" He shouted. "NOW!" They rushed through the gap before the skeleton soldiers could realise what was going on. They rushed through the castle, meeting minimal resistance which concerned the two Halfas, but they said nothing. On entering the courtyard, they were met with the ghost himself; Mortuus. The ghosts couldn't help but suppress a chill as they finally set their eyes upon their enemy. Everything about him screamed power, and evil. His armour wasn't too dissimilar to Danny's, which spooked him, but it was red and black, and looked to be made out of shadows. His black gauntlets were spiked and his sleeved trench coat scraped the floor. Around his neck was a necklace with two eye balls, one more shrivelled than the other. A sick sense of realisation dawned on Danny as he realised they were Pariah's. But it was Mortuus' face which disturbed Danny the most; it was far too normal. He had long black hair, tied back in a ponytail and a human-like complexion. It was his eyes though, which betrayed his true intentions; they were black and inhuman; filled with so much hate and rage, it took all of Danny's willpower not to cower from them. He looked around at his allies and realised they were feeling the same way. With a wave of Mortuus' hand, all exits erupted in black fire, sealing them off from the rest of their forces._

_"Good evening Danny Phantom and Vladimir Plasmius." His voice was cold, and filled with contempt and a hint of curiosity. "I was wondering when I would meet your acquaintance. I must confess. I am very impressed with your abilities at the way you handled yourselves out there." He smiled, but there was no joy in it. "Especially you, young Daniel. Your last attack was astounding, if a little unrefined." He smirked, as he saw Danny falter under his gaze. "As a fellow Halfa, I know the burden under which you are living. Not fully knowing where you belong, and the struggle of developing your powers. I of course have had a thousand years to refine my powers. Yours, as well as Vladimir's, presence by my side will be astronomical. Together, we could rule this realm, as well as the Human Realm for all eternity. What are your decisions?" The other ghosts looked to the two Halfas, scared at what their responses will be._

_"As gracious as your request is, I must respectfully decline." Said Vlad. "For you see, I plan on ruling the Realms myself." With that, he duplicated again and rushed the Halfa. Mortuus just laughed and sent a black ecto-blast, splitting into four, which honed in on the Vlad's. Each duplicate erected a shield, but the black ectoplasm shattered them with ease, destroying all the duplicates and sending Vlad into a nearby fountain, unconscious. Danny and his allies couldn't help but flinch at the sheer power that Mortuus wielded._

_"And what of yourself Daniel?" Asked Mortuus. "Will you join me, or the foolish Vladimir, who is significantly weaker than both of us?" Danny hesitated before answering._

_"Though our opinions are the same in terms of Vlad, what you're doing here is wrong. I will never join you." A flicker of anger cross Mortuus' face._

_"A shame really. You had such potential." With that, he set the ground in front of him on fire with black ectoplasm and skeleton soldiers began to emerge from the flames. These were different from Pariah's soldiers; their eyes were still red, but they had a black aura surrounding them instead of green. _

_"GO!" Shouted Danny. They charged forwards; despite being blind in one eye, Danny wasn't letting up and soon he was surrounded by bones. They were stronger than Pariah's, but Danny was running on pure battle instinct. He turned around to see Mortuus standing only a few feet from him; Danny encased his hands in hardened ectoplasm and aimed for his face. Mortuus just smirked as he erected a small black shield, blocking Danny's attack. Danny cried in pain as his wrist crumbled to pieces on impact; he brought around his other fist, only for it caught by Mortuus' other hand._

_"I was not lying to you Daniel when I told you I have had a thousand years to hone my powers." Laughed Mortuus menacingly. He dropped the shield and punched Danny in the chest. He sailed across the courtyard and landed in a crumpled heap. He sat up, coughing up blood, thinking he had at least half a dozen broken ribs. Mortuus casually strolled over to him and reached for his good arm, gripping it tightly._

_"Would care to reconsider your previous answer?" He asked, tightening his grip._

_"Go to hell." Danny muttered through the pain. Mortuus just laughed._

_"I admire spirit child. But that will not be enough to save you." He clenched down, breaking Danny's arm in half. Danny whimpered as he was tossed aside, landing next to Vlad who was beginning to stir._

_"Daniel?" Asked Vlad groggily._

_"Yeah Vlad?" Responded Danny, coughing up more blood._

_"I don't think this is going so well."_

_"You're telling me." Danny said, cradling his broken arm, being careful not to catch his wrist. He looked into Vlad's eyes._

_"Plan B?" Vlad nodded._

_"Plan B." Danny looked over to where Skulker was lying with only one arm left._

_"SKULKER!" Danny shouted. "PLAN B!" Skulker looked at him with sad acceptance and pressed a button on his chest. A cylinder ejected itself from Skulker's battle suit and shot towards Danny. He caught it with his telekinesis, and launched it back at Mortuus, who caught it with his hand._

_"A thermos?" Questioned Mortuus, looking down at the cylinder with amusement. "This is your plan? You think a simple thermos is sufficient enough to stop me? "_

_"A thermos? No." Said Danny. "But what you're holding isn't a thermos." Mortuus looked at the bottom of the cylinder to find a countdown, just turning zero._

_"Oh." Was all Mortuus could say, as the cylinder-shaped bomb detonated in his hand. The subsequent explosion sent the occupants of the courtyard sky-high in a cloud of rubble and fire; a large piece of rubble striking Danny's head. The last thing Danny saw before blacking out, were the green swirls of a portal opening above him as he soared towards it in encased in a fireball._

**I hope the chapter wasn't too hefty, but I had rather a lot to put down. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time.**

**Lord Pugsy.**


	9. Chapter 9

Once Danny had finished recounting his tale, he got up and left the speechless Titans and Dani in favour of some alone time.

"Dude." Muttered Beast Boy, still in shock at what he had just heard. Everyone was pretty much thinking the same thing. Dani had gone to follow him, but Raven pulled her down.

"Not yet." She said softly to Dani. "He's still hurting mentally from what happened. Give him a little time." Dani just grumbled in acceptance. Raven knew how she was feeling; she was feeling exactly the same way. She wanted to chase him and tell him everything will be ok, but Raven knew he would never accept that; she could feel the fear, pain and sadness radiating from Danny as he remembered everything that happened. Raven felt someone stick a warm cup into her hand; she looked around to see Starfire holding one as well, a sad smile on her face.

"Don't worry friend Raven. Friend Danny will be ok." She said softly, giving her friend a hug. "Friend Danny is very strong."

"I know Star." Raven smiled. "I know. Thanks Star." Starfire smiled and walked back over to Robin and started talking to him. She looked over to the other boys and saw that they were playing video games. _Probably to keep their minds occupied _thought Raven. Her eyes finally fell on Dani, who was curled up on the sofa, tears running down her face. _She needs Danny as much as we do, _thought Raven. _Maybe even more. _She made her way over to the crying ghost.

"Hey." She said gently. Dani sniffed and wiped her eyes as she looked at the Dark Titan.

"What?" She asked. Raven gave her a small smile.

"Want to go find Danny?" Dani immediately perked up at this and nodded enthusiastically.

"C'mon. I think he'll probably be on the roof. It's where he usually goes when he wants to think." Raven said, looking up. "Would you do the honours?" Dani nodded; taking Raven's hand, she turned them both intangible and floated up through the ceiling until they came to the roof, to find Danny in Phantom form floating in mid-air, meditating. Raven smiled at the sight; she had been the one to suggest that Danny meditate to handle his emotions when he first arrived. She also knew better than to disrupt Danny when he was meditating. Beast Boy had been the only one to do so, and he had the scar to prove it. Blue rings appeared around Danny's waist, turning him back into Fenton, as he touched back down. Danny turned to face the two girls and gave them a smile.

"So?" He asked. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to give me a hug?" Dani shuffled forwards, and gave her 'cousin' a tight hug, tears spilling again.

"I'm so sorry Danny." She said through tears. "I'm so, so sorry." Danny just gripped her tighter.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Danielle." He said softly. "There's nothing you could have done. He was simply too powerful for us at that time."

"B...But how do we stop him?" She whimpered. "We don't have a ghost army to help us this time." Danny faltered at this; he had no answer to give her. He was about to say something when a blue wisp escaped Danny's mouth.

"Perhaps I could provide an answer to that." Came a voice from above them.

"Clockwork." Acknowledged Danny, looking up at the Master of Time.

"Daniel. Danielle. Raven." Said Clockwork.

"It seems like we're meeting more and more often Clockwork." Stated Danny, still hugging Dani. "Aren't the Observers hounding you by talking to me this much?" Clockwork just looked down at this.

"They would Daniel, if they were not being kept prisoner in the Ghost Zone under Mortuus' watchful gaze." Dani gasped.

"Oh." Was all Danny could say in light of this new information.

"That, however, is not the purpose for my visit." Clockwork started again. "It will not be long before I too am captured by Mortuus."

"You can't be serious!" Shouted Danny, letting go of Dani and walking up to Clockwork. "You're the master of freaking time. How could you possibly be captured?"

"DANIEL!" Shouted Clockwork. Danny was silenced immediately, slightly put off by the ghost's red eyes in front of him.

"Daniel." Clockwork said again, much softer this time. "You are not a child anymore; you are a General, so you must start acting like one. Mortuus will indeed capture me." He left his staff floating in mid-air as he placed his hand on the troubled teens' shoulder; Danny looked up at this.

"Mortuus has been out of the time stream for so long, there is nothing I can do to stop him Daniel. That was how he gained access to my tower to take the thermos containing Dan."

"I…I" Stuttered Danny. "I can't lose anyone else Clockwork. I just can't. Not after losing my family."

"Danny." Clockwork said gently; Danny looked up surprised. That was the first time he had called him 'Danny'.

"Remember what I told you last time?" He asked. Danny nodded.

"Yeah. Something about believing in myself or something."

"Exactly. Don't forget it Danny. In order to succeed, your desire for success must be greater than your fear of failure. Now, onto the second part of my visit." Said Clockwork. "You are going to need all the help you can get. So it is time you swallowed your pride." Danny seethed at this; he knew exactly what Clockwork was referring to.

"Do they have to be involved?" He asked through gritted teeth. Raven was sensing distress coming from Danny and saw flashes of his thoughts; his distress was aimed at the Justice League.

"The League will play an integral part in the up and coming battle. So yes; they have to be involved. Now," said Clockwork, waving his staff and creating a portal in front of them. "I do believe they should be informed of their imminent involvement." With that, he stepped through, leaving Danny with Raven and Dani. He walked over to them and pulled them both into a hug.

"I'll be back soon, ok?" He said to them. "Raven?" She looked up at him.

"Yes Danny?" She replied.

"Talk to Robin. Tell him to contact the Titans East. Something tells me Clockwork is right. We're going to need as much help as we can get." With that, he kissed Raven, hugged Dani again, and jumped into the portal to find himself on a space station. He walked over to the nearest window, turning into Phantom, and gazed at the Earth.

"I remember when I used to dream of being an astronaut." He whispered forlornly, looking up at Clockwork. He took a deep breath before carrying on.

"C'mon then. Let's go find the League." They made their way through the space attention until they came to a door which said CONTROL ROOM. Danny phased through the door, only to catch a green energy ball which had been aimed at his face, Green Lantern standing only a few feet away, his hand glowing green.

"Really?" Asked Danny sarcastically, before clenching his fist, destroying the energy ball. _At least he has the good grace to look embarrassed _thought Danny, as he looked at him.

"You may want to call your team. We have some things to discuss." Green Lantern nodded, still slightly shocked by the ghosts' sudden appearance, before pressing a button on the console behind him, signalling the other League members to come to this location. Clockwork and Danny took up position on the far side of the room, facing the door, as the rest of the Justice League charged into the room, only to be stared down by the two ghosts.

"Please." Said Clockwork to the heroes. "Have a seat."

"And why should we take orders from you?" Demanded Flash, still sore from the tongue lashing Danny had given them back on Earth. Danny lit his hands with green ecto-energy as a response. Superman leaned over and placed a hand on Flash's shoulder.

"I think we should hear them out." He said, eyes still on Danny's hands. "You know we would have little chance against them if a fight were to break out." Flash grumbled, but sat down nonetheless. The other League members followed suit, leaving only Danny and Clockwork standing, Danny's hands losing their green glow.

"Daniel," Clockwork started. "If you would." Danny sighed deeply, before looking each League member in the eye.

"Mortuus will be here in just under three weeks. We need to be prepared."

"And how do you propose we prepare ourselves Phantom?" Asked Batman, giving him a glare. Danny matched his glare.

"In your current state, all of you would be powerless against Mortuus. Even the Man of Steel here." The League inwardly flinched; if Superman was going to have trouble against the Ghost King, they all would.

"But." Said Danny, cutting through their gloom-ridden thoughts. "I have come up with a solution. But it depends on one crucial factor."

"Which is?" Wonder Woman questioned. Danny looked her in the eye.

"Can you trust a ghost?" Flash just snickered, causing Danny's scar to glow brightly, silencing him instantly.

"It is no laughing matter Mr Allen." Said Clockwork. "We know the League's views on Daniel here, and quite honestly, they are disgusting." Flash just looked down at this as Clockwork carried on. "But the only way you will survive, as well as the rest of this realm, is if you put your lives in Daniel's hands. If not, eternal damnation is your destiny." Superman leaned forward and spoke without a moment's hesitation, not wanting to make the same mistake twice.

"We are indebted to the boy after what he did to the fire beast. We will gladly put our faith in him." This statement calmed Danny down as he looked into the Kryptonian's eyes, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Come to the Tower in a week's time." Said Danny. "I will have some equipment ready for you that may just save your lives." Superman just nodded as Clockwork created a portal back to Earth and they both stepped into it, landing back on the roof of the Tower.

"Well," Said Danny. "That went better than expected."

"I take it you are referring to the fact that you did not have to attack any of them?" Smirked Clockwork.

"Maybe." Danny smirked as well, but then his face dropped. "I guess this is goodbye then?"

"Definitely not Danny." Smiled Clockwork, placing his hand on the teen's shoulders. "Until next time. Now you best be going. You have some other team mates to speak to." Leaving a confused Danny, Clockwork created another portal and stepped in, leaving Danny to himself. Danny took a last look at the sky, relishing the fact that at least he had been in outer space once, before slowly sinking through the floors until he came to the main room, where the Titans weren't alone.

As soon as Danny had stepped through the portal with Clockwork, Raven took Dani's hand.

"C'mon Dani. We need to talk to Robin. Would you mind again?" Dani nodded as she turned the pair intangible and sank through the roof and landed in the main room, only to find the other Titans talking to the Titans East. Raven found Robin's eyes.

"How did they get here so quickly? I hadn't even asked about them yet?" Robin just smirked.

"You underestimate me Raven." He said. "I realised straight away that we would need an army in order to defeat Mortuus, and these guys are more than happy to lend a hand. They arrived just as you left to find Danny." Robin said, gesturing to the other Titans, who were looking at Dani confused.

"Ah, yes." Started Raven. "Titans East, this is Dani. Danny's clone. Dani, these are the Titans East. The one in black and yellow is Bumblebee. The twins are Mas and Menos. The one in the mask is Speedy and the one in the black and blue leotard is Aqualad." They all acknowledged Dani with a head nod after their introductions were made.

"So Robin," Started Bumblebee. "I hope you've got some good gear for us. None of us are exactly prepared for a ghost army. "

"You'll have to ask Danny when he comes back. I'm sure he'll have everything you'll need. Speaking of which, where is Danny?" Robin asked Raven.

"He went to see the League." The room became very tense as the faces of the Titans showed extreme anger and bitterness, which the Titans East instantly picked up on.

"What have they done now?" Asked Speedy. Robin just looked at him with sad eyes.

"They wanted to kill Danny." Dani spat out. "Just because of what he is." Aqualad paled at this. He was also a hybrid and it sickened him that the League would be that narrow-minded.

"What does friend Danny wish to speak to the Justice League about?" Asked Starfire, attempting to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Clockwork came and told him that we need all the help we can get." Said Raven. She left out the part about Clockwork's capture; she didn't think that would go down too well. "He should be back soon. Has Robin and the others explained the situation to you guys?" The twins just nodded.

"Yeah." Replied Speedy. "He was just catching us up to as to what you guys have been up to since Danny returned. I wish I had been there when he took down that fire beast." The entire Titans' minds thought back to that night; the night Danny's memory had returned.

"He was awesome." Said Beast Boy. Everyone nodded, a chill running down their spines.

"Never seen anything like it." Agreed Cyborg.

"You know," Came a voice. "If ghosts could blush, you can bet I would be after hearing that." Everyone looked up to see Danny floating down through the ceiling, transforming into Fenton as he touched the floor.

"Man," Said Aqualad. "I will never get used to seeing you do that." Danny just laughed as he shook his hand.

"How's it going Fish?" Asked Danny playfully.

"Not too bad Spook." They both just laughed. Danny moved on to Bumblebee.

"Doing well Bee?" As he hugged her.

"All good Danny." She replied. Danny then split himself in two, much to the Titans East's amazement, and went to shake the twins' hands, before forming again and shaking Speedy's hand.

"And I will never get used to that." Speedy laughed.

"I'll be sure to do it more often then." Danny joked, as Dani ran over to hug him. "Now, onto business." He said, as everyone got themselves comfortable again.

"I take it you're all up to speed?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Makes thing easier. We're facing an army. A massive one at that. So to make things slightly easier for us." Danny said, before teleporting out of the room. Before anyone could speak, he teleported back with a large cardboard box.

"I decided to make some ecto-weapons for everyone, as only Raven is able to have any effect on ghosts with her powers." Everyone, especially Speedy was excited that they were getting new weapons.

"Now, everyone will have a spectre deflector to stop possession as that seems to be Mortuus' favourite power. As well as that though," Danny said, before reaching into the box and pulling out a black bow with a small green gem in the middle. "This is for Speedy." He said before tossing the Titan the bow; Speedy looked at it with awe, before confusion set in.

"Umm, Danny?" He asked. "What about arrows?" Danny just smirked.

"You don't need them for this bow. You see the small gem?" He asked; Speedy nodded. "Just pull that and an ecto-arrow will form. Unlimited supply too." Speedy just grinned at this as he handled his new bow, practising pulling out arrows.

"Onto Aqualad. I thought a weapon would be most appropriate for you." Danny reached into the box again and pulled out a five foot, green trident; its prongs slightly glowing. Aqualad just gaped at it.

"This trident is more than just a melee weapon though. Thrust it forwards and a small ecto-blast will discharge from the middle prong." Aqualad gratefully accepted the weapon.

"Now onto Bee." Danny reached into the box a third time and brought out a pair of matching green bracelets. Bumblebee took them as Danny spoke.

"These will allow your sonic blasts to affect ghosts. It will be especially entertaining when used on skeleton soldiers as they are only bone." Bumblebee just smiled at the idea. For the twins, Danny reached in and grabbed a green rope.

"I know you use your speed as a weapon, and I know you need to be connected for it to work." He handed them the rope. "This rope is infused with ectoplasm, meaning it can stretch to great lengths, but still allowing you to move at tremendous speeds as long as you both are holding onto an end. It will also be useful for taking out rows of skeletons." The twins nodded their thanks before testing out the rope.

"Onto my Titans." Smiled Danny. He handed Starfire a similar set of bracelets before turning to Robin.

"You've already got your upgraded Bo staff." Robin just looked dismayed before Danny started laughing.

"Sorry." He said. "Couldn't help it." He reached into the box and pulled out a smaller, metal box and tossed it to Robin. "In that there are around fifty ecto-shooting stars, ectoplasmic grenades and a spare Bo staff." Robin smiled as he caught the box. Danny then tossed a small green gem to Cyborg.

"That will allow you to shoot ectoplasmic energy." Danny said. "It'll save me the trouble of having to charge up your cannons every five minutes." He then turned to Beast Boy.

"BB, I took the liberty of upgrading your pair of gloves. Next time you activate them, sharp claws will extend out of the finger tips; very handy when you are in an animal form which uses claws."

"Cheers Danny." Beast Boy said enthusiastically. Danny then turned to Raven.

"As most of your powers affect ghosts anyway, there wasn't really a lot I could do for you. So what I've done is something similar to the bracelets I gave Star and Bee." He handed Raven an ice bracelet with a green jewel in its middle.

"When wearing it, whatever you use your telekinesis on, the ghosts won't be able to go intangible to avoid it."

"Hang on," Cut in Bumblebee, staring at the ice bracelet. "Why does Raven's look so much better than ours?" A faint blush started appearing on Danny's cheeks.

"Because they're in _love_." Teased Dani, causing both Raven and Danny to blush heavily. The Titans East just sat there in shock until Bumblebee finally spoke up.

"Makes sense." She said. "The Goth and the Ghost." Everyone giggled at her comment, but the couple were too busy looking into each other's eyes to notice or care. They were so preoccupied, they didn't notice Dani slowly floating over to them.

"GHOST!" She shouted. Danny jerked out of his trance and transformed into Phantom with his hands glowing a dangerous green, all in the space of about two seconds. Danny faltered as the room burst into laughter; even Raven was trying to stifle a fit of giggles. Danny narrowed his eyes at his clone as the room temperature dropped drastically, causing everyone to shiver.

"Umm, s…sorry?" Said Dani, trying to control her chattering teeth. "We were just trying to get your attention." Danny sent her one final glare before turning back into Fenton, taking the coldness back. He opened his now blue eyes as he surveyed the group of heroes in front of him.

"Let's get training."

**Sorry if this chapter seems a bit slow; more of a filler chapter for the next one, which will contain plenty of action. Hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless. Until next time.**

**Lord Pugsy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, Lord Pugsy here. The time has finally come for Danny and the Titans, so I am sorry to report that this will be the penultimate chapter; probably. Without further ado, here is Chapter 10. Hope you enjoy it. I do not own any super hero in this story.**

The following three weeks had been a blur. True to their word, the League arrived at the Tower a week after Danny's visit, bringing with them a slightly calmer atmosphere. Danny had provided Superman, Wonder Woman and the Green Lantern with similar bracelets that Bumblebee and Starfire were adorned with, whereas Flash was given similar gauntlets to that of Beast Boy's original gloves. Danny had decided that the best course of action for Batman was for him to have the same equipment as Robin, as they were both skilled in using hand-to-hand combat and the use of non-lethal weapons. They were also given spectre deflectors to prevent overshadowing. The following two weeks, both sets of Titans and Dani continued to train; Danny turned their obstacle course into a ghost-course where he infused some of the dummies and robots with ectoplasm, so that they could properly prepare themselves.

_He's late, _thought Danny at the end of the third week; the day the battle was to take place, but no one had come. There was no increase in ectoplasmic activity and no sign of a single skeleton soldier. Danny was getting nervous; _Clockwork is never wrong_ Danny continued to think. He was so preoccupied with feelings of impending doom as he gazed at the night sky that he failed to notice Raven walk up behind him, putting her arms around him.

"Hey." She said softly. "You ok?" Danny just shook his head.

"No, I'm not." Danny said dejectedly. "He should have been here by now. We should have seen some kind of clue as to what he's doing. Something's not right." Raven just hugged him tighter.

"It'll be ok Danny. We're ready for whenever he decides to show his face or his army. Dan too." Danny flinched at the mention of his darker self, but gripped Raven's arms nonetheless.

"I know we are." He said, turning to face Raven. "And thank you." He leaned in to kiss her, but stopped when he heard a very faint giggle from near the door to the Tower. He sighed in annoyance, but with a hint of amusement.

"Don't you remember me telling you guys about the perks of having hyper-sensitive hearing?" He asked. Danny wasn't in the least bit surprised when Dani dropped her invisibility; he was surprised, however, when he saw that she was keeping both sets of Titans invisible too. Dani looked over nervously, as did the rest of the Titans when they saw the death glares coming from both Raven and Danny.

"Well," Danny finally said. "At least you're practising." This made everyone laugh; Raven only smirked as she was still irritated at the fact that everyone had been spying on Danny and hers alone time. Danny seemed to notice this, so he pecked her on the lips and turned to the other Titans.

"Anyone up for pizza?"

After they had finished their pizza in the early hours of the morning, the twelve heroes decided it would be a nice idea to walk back to the Tower as the weather was quite pleasant. Their relaxed walk, however, was interrupted when Robin's communicator went off; Robin flipped it open to see the face of the Chief of the Fire Service.

"We've got a bit of a problem Robin." He said in a frustrating tone.

"What's the situation?" Asked Robin, everyone crowding around him to hear what was going on.

"There's an apartment building on fire a few blocks from you, but all our trucks are stuck downtown. Would it be possible to get Phantom over here to help out? I know his ice powers will come in real handy to help put it out. His intangibility will also help getting trapped civilians out of there; just until back up arrives." Robin noticed that he was practically begging for help. He looked over at Danny who had just finished changing into Phantom.

"Tell him I'll be there soon." He turned to Dani. "Fancy helping out? It'll be good to use your ice powers in an actual situation" She nodded as she too changed into her alter-ego, stepping forwards next to Danny.

"We'll see you back at the Tower. This shouldn't take long." He said, then turning to Raven to give her a hug. "Check the energy levels of the city. And contact the League; get them on alert." Danny whispered into her ear. "I have a bad feeling about this." With that, he took to the air, Dani right behind him.

It didn't take them long to find the building; it was a block away from the bay and the fire had raged out of control and it was threatening to spread to the adjacent buildings. The two ghosts touched down in front of a massing crowd next to the Chief to assess the situation.

"Two Phantoms?" He asked in a confused tone, staring at Dani and making her feel uncomfortable. "Since when were there two of you?"

"We'll explain later." Danny said hurriedly. "Have you determined as to whether there's anyone stuck in there?" The Chief shook off his confusion and turned to the elder teen ghost.

"As far as we can tell, everyone has made it out, but don't hold me to that." He said. "I still want you…err, both of you to double check for anyone else. We really don't want any fatalities."

"Sure thing." Piped up Dani, as she and Danny flew into the burning building, keeping their intangibility up.

"OK," Danny started. "You take the bottom floors of the building and I'll take the top. Remember, check for people first, and then put out the flames. Got it?"

"Got it." She said confidently, glad that she was being assigned something important to do without being stifled by Danny. As they went their separate ways, Danny couldn't shift the nagging feeling that something was wrong about this fire, but couldn't figure out what it was. By the time they had finished scouring the building, the only person left was an old man who was fast asleep and hadn't realised the building was on fire. When the ghosts landed back outside, the crowd cheered for them, as they made their way over to the Chief.

"You have our thanks Phantom, and you little lady." He said, causing Dani to smile widely.

"Just call me Dani." She said sweetly.

"We best get going." Danny said, shaking the Chief's hand. "Let us know if we can be of any further help." Danny turned to fly away, when something glinted out the corner of his eye next to the burnt out building. He walked over to it, the niggle in his mind going haywire, and picked up the object. It was terribly burned and cylindrical in shape, but too thick to be a pipe; Danny rotated it in his hands, horror washing over him at what he saw. Dani noticed her cousin walk across the street and pick something up and then freezing; she walked over and looked at the thing in Danny's hands, horror flashing across her face too. Despite the object being burned beyond recognition, an unmistakable indentation could be seen on it. The facial impression of evil itself: Dark Dan. The Phantoms turned to each other.

"He's here, isn't he?" Dani asked, her voice cracking. Danny just nodded. He turned towards the crowd of people, just as the building behind them exploded in a molten fire ball, burning rubble threatening to harm everyone.

"SHIELD!" Shouted Danny. He and Dani linked hands and created a massive ecto-dome shield around the group of people, as they started screaming. They stayed like that for a few moments, until the falling rubble finally ceased. They released the shield, only for Dani to stagger slightly; Danny was by her side instantly.

"Well done Danielle." He said, smiling down at her. "I'm proud of you." She just looked up at him and hugged him. He looked round and saw that no one had been injured as the crowd ran away in case of a second explosion.

"OK," Danny started again. "We need to get back to the Tower and mobilise everyone. The war has begun." With that, Danny teleported them both back to the Tower and into the main room where all the Titans were awaiting their arrival. Raven saw instantly that something was wrong as soon as they appeared; she could feel it coming off of Danny in waves.

"It's started, hasn't it?" She asked. Danny nodded. "And Dan?"

"He's the one who started the fire." Danny said.

"Wait, who's Dan?" Asked Bumblebee, looking at the Titans, who all looked down. Danny sighed.

"Someone who I thought I was rid of three years ago. Robin?" He asked, turning to the Boy Wonder. "Call the League. Tell them they need to be here as soon as possible."

"Is now fast enough for you kid?" Came a gruff voice from the main door. Danny turned to see the Justice League entering the room, Batman at the helm.

"But, how?" Danny asked.

"We have been monitoring situations on Earth all day. As you said today was the day, we have been looking for anything suspicious." Said the Green Lantern.

"We saw the fire, so we came." Finished Wonder Woman. The Titans watched the conversation silently, not wanting to say anything. They were relieved when Danny finally spoke.

"I hope you're ready for a fight." He said with a smile on his face, as he stuck out his hand to Batman.

"Always." Said the Dark Knight, as he shook Danny's hand; the Titans and Justice League smiling that all was forgiven.

"Let's get going. Raven?" He said turning to the Dark Titan. "You teleport our Titans and the twins to the site of the fire. I'll take the others." The other Titans made their way over to where Danny was standing with the League and Dani.

"Everyone hold on." With that, they disappeared in a green flash.

The heroes appeared in front of the burnt down building, nothing more than a pile of rubble, but the heroes could feel it; the undeniable stench of evil was thick in the air. Danny was rubbing the thermos on his belt nervously. He had developed a new one as soon as he heard about the impending war; it was strong enough to hold one hundred ghosts, or a couple of very powerful ghosts. Everyone was taking wary glances around them, taking in their surroundings, when the air suddenly became very cold. The Titans looked at the ghosts in front of them.

"It wasn't us." Danny said quietly. To prove it, a harsh laugh echoed through the street, putting everyone on edge; especially Danny, as memories of three years ago streamed through his mind.

"My, my Danny." Said a cruel voice in front of them. "You have grown up." A figure materialised in front of the heroes; a figure in a black and white hazmat suit, a long cape, sharp fangs protruding from his mouth and hair made of fire.

"Hello Danny. It's been a while." Said Dan, malice in every word he said. The heroes couldn't help but flinch at the ghost in front of them; he seemed to radiate an aura of hate and malevolence.

"Danny, who is that?" Asked a scared Aqualad, his eyes transfixed on the being in front of them.

"We all have our secrets. He's mine." Whispered Danny, locking eyes with Dan.

"Is that you Danny?" Asked an equally scared Flash.

"I was, but I grew out of it." Dan chuckled darkly. "I see you have brought lambs to the inevitable slaughter Danny. I hope you don't mind that I brought some of my own." Dan pulled out a skull and threw it into the air. The skull floated in mid-air, a green mist escaping from it and surrounding the area behind Dan. Out of the mist came hundreds of skeleton soldiers, all armed. Dan's eyes looked at the heroes with amusement, until he came upon Dani, who flinched from his gaze.

"I see you brought the abomination to our little get together Danny. Mortuus informed me of how she was created; how she shouldn't exist." He said, smirking at Danny's angered face, whose hands lit up with green ecto-energy; the heroes behind him also taking up battle stances.

"You're the abomination Dan. You're the one who shouldn't exist. And I will not let you hurt her." Danny said, seething. Dan just laughed.

"You are still such a child Danny." Said Dan, his hands lighting up with red ecto-energy, as his army surrounded the heroes. "The question isn't who's going to let me, but who's going to stop me?" With that, the battle began.

The Titans and the League, with the help of Dani, split up and charged the skeleton army as Danny took to the air, to meet Dan's challenge. Danny took the chance to look at the ground battle which was taking place and the other heroes were holding their own valiantly. The weapons and training they had been doing over the previous weeks were paying off. Danny was cut off from his thoughts as a red ecto-blast narrowly missed his face. He turned to face Dan, hand still smoking from the blast he just sent.

"Come now Danny." He said darkly. "When I beat you, I want the satisfaction of beating you when you are at your best, not when you're being distracted by what's going on below."

"You want a fight Dan?" Danny asked sarcastically. "Bring it on." They both fired ecto-blasts at each other, colliding in the air and creating a small explosion, obscuring each other's view of the other. On instinct, Danny created a large ecto-shield in front him, just as a barrage of red ecto-blasts came through the smoke at him. Once they had stopped, Danny duplicated into three and flew through the smoke, only to find that Dan had done the same thing and was waiting for him. They fought through gritted teeth, with punches here and ecto-shots there until the originals were left panting in mid-air.

"You really have grown up Danny. This is a much better fight than our last one." Dan laughed as he saw Danny's face drop at the mention of what happened last time.

"Tell me Danny," Dan started again. "How does it feel knowing that you were too weak to save the ones you cared about? Knowing that it was your fault they died?" Dan taunted. Danny shouted in rage and charged blindly at Dan, which he was expecting. Dan shifted to the side as Danny flew past him, grabbed his coat and pulled him into an ecto-charged punch, which sent him crashing to the ground. Danny got up, slightly dazed from the impact, but flew back into the air and charged back at Dan. This time Dan split himself in half as Danny sailed by, but this time twisted and gave him a round house kick to Danny's stomach, plummeting him to the ground again; he caught himself before he hit the ground but severely winded, coughing up a bit of ectoplasm.

_There's only one way to stop him_ thought Danny as he faced Dan again. He took in a deep breath and used his Ghostly Wail on the evil ghost. However, Dan had seen the intake of breath and prepared his own Wail. The two attacks clashed in mid-air.

_We're doing well_ thought Robin as they continued to fight the army. They had seen Danny fly into the air to deal with Dan; no one offered to help as Danny wouldn't accept it. Dan was his problem. As he took out another green skeleton soldier, Robin tried to keep his eyes on his team mates. He smiled as he saw Raven, Starfire and Green Lantern working together; Raven was throwing them into the air whilst Starfire and the Green Lantern would fire green energy bolts at them. The twins and Flash were rounding up groups of skeletons, and Speedy was picking them off one by one, sending arrow after arrow at them; not one of them missing. Robin looked behind him to see Cyborg and Bumblebee back to back sending sonic waves at any skeletons coming close to them. Robin then looked up to see Dani, Superman and Wonder Woman flying through the air and taking out any skeletons which tried to break ranks and escape into the city. Robin then focussed again on the army as he raised his Bo staff; the Dark Knight and Aqualad coming either side of him, their ecto-weapons raised too. Most of the army had been defeated; only a couple dozen remained, which were being taken care of swiftly. The three were about to finish off the rest, when a horrendous noise threatened to shatter their eardrums as it resonated through the air. Forgetting the enemy, all the heroes looked up to see both ghosts using Wails on each other, neither one backing down. Still going strong, the Wails were shattering windows and sending cars down the street. Danny's Wail was the first to waver; Dan, picking up on this, increased his Wail until it finally overcame Danny and sent him flying into skeletal looking building which had burned down hours before. Before the heroes could run to Danny's aid, the army surged forwards, cutting them off from the ghost. Danny slowly raised from the small crater he was situated in, only to see Dan hovering menacingly over him.

"If I had an ounce of humanity left in me, I would spare you as we are one in the same." Dan said darkly, lighting his hands up with blood-red ecto-energy. "But I gave that up a long time ago. There can only be one Phantom, and as I no longer need you alive, that one Phantom will be me. Goodbye Danny, and don't worry about your friends. They will meet the same inevitable demise as your previous friends." His hands were glowing dangerous now; Danny could do nothing except wait. He was hurting too much from both his crashes and the sheer power of Dan's Wail, his scar had opened up and ectoplasm was dripping down his face, and exhaustion was threatening to take him. He took one final look at his friends who were slowly fighting off the rest of the army; his eyes seeking Raven's; she, as well as the others could see what was about to happen, but they were powerless to do anything, tears in their eyes. As he brought his eyes round to look his death in the eye, he saw the Green Lantern fighting with green energy swords and it gave him an idea. Just as Dan fired his ecto-blast to end him, Danny created an ecto-ice baseball bat and swung it round to meet the blast. He hit the blast back at Dan, who took the full blast of his attack and sent him careening backwards. To the cheer of his friends, Danny phased the rest of the rubble off of him as he flew into the air, wiping ectoplasm from his eyes, determined not give Dan a chance to breathe. He turned the baseball into a terrifying looking scythe and slashed it across Dan's chest. Dan screamed in pain at the scythe's touch. His scream of pain turned into a shout of fear as where he had been cut, ice was starting to grow around the area. He tried to make it to the ground, with Danny continuing to fly around him, cutting him in various places until Dan was covered from neck to toe in an ice sarcophagus about ten feet from the ground. Dan landed in an upright position, attempting to melt the icy tomb he was encased in, but was failing. Danny landed softly in front of him, and brought out the new thermos, uncapping it.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU TRAP ME IN THAT WRETCHED THERMOS AGAIN!" Dan screamed, trying, but still failing to melt the ice.

"It's not the question of letting me Dan, but rather who is going to stop me?" Danny said quietly, fatiguing quickly. Knowing he would have to do it now before he collapsed, Danny pointed the thermos at Dan and sucked him into it. A sweet sense of relief overcame Danny as he recapped the thermos, with Dan still screaming inside. _It's over_ thought Danny, _Dan is finally beaten and gone, as is his army_. The other Titans and the League came over to hug and congratulate Danny.

"Dude!" Exclaimed Beast Boy and Speedy.

"That was freaking amazing!" Shouted Aqualad and Robin.

"BOO-YA!" Cyborg yelled. The Justice League was looking at Danny with admiration in their eyes at the sheer power and will the ghost teen had. Dani was practically crushing him with her hug, and Raven kissed him fully on the mouth. Their celebration was cut short though when a stroke of lightning streaked across the sky as a portal, far bigger than the one Danny came through, came into existence above the bay, bringing with it the air of despair and death. That was when it dawned on Danny. Dan was only the foot soldier; the leader was now entering the war.

**The final chapter of this story will be up before the weekend finishes. I hope you enjoyed this latest instalment. Until next time.**

**Lord Pugsy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lord Pugsy here. I just wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story. It means a great deal to me. Sadly, this is the final chapter so I hope you enjoy. For the final time, I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans or various other characters, only the story.**

As the portal continued to grow, so did the storm surrounding it; relentlessly striking the city of Jump with green lightning bolts of ectoplasm, as the black clouds above swirled around the portal like moths to a flame. The city's inhabitants could do nothing but watch in horror at the events unfolding in front of them over the bay. The two Phantoms, the Titans and the Justice League stood just as transfixed by the sight before them as the people of Jump were.

"It just keeps getting bigger." Danny said out loud, more to himself than anyone else. It was true; the portal was easily a mile in diameter now, becoming darker with each passing minute. At the rate it was growing, a full size building could comfortably fit through it.

_Or a castle _thought Danny, as he finally realised what Mortuus was going to do.

"We need to get to the bay NOW!" Shouted Danny. "Everyone grab hold of each other." Once everyone was in contact with each other, Danny teleported them all to the shore, just in time to see the portal turn pitch black as something large started to descend from the void.

"Friend Danny?" Asked Starfire nervously. "What is that coming down from the darkness portal?"

"Are those rocks?" Asked an equally nervous Dani, as more appeared from the portal.

"Phantom. Please tell me that isn't what I think it is." Stated Batman, figuring out what was happening.

"I would if I could but I can't." Danny said in a small voice. Robin charged over to Danny.

"What is going on?" He demanded. Danny just pointed to sky.

"Just watch." After what seemed like an age, Pariah's Island with his Keep finally emerged from the portal, slowly making its way down, until it touched down into the water, only a few yards from the city itself; the Titans and League thinking that this couldn't get much worse. This, however, was the moment the Keep's doors opened and a lone figure slowly floated out. The heroes watched as the figure cleared the island and stopped where the island met the water. Danny could tell, even from this distance, that it was Mortuus. He turned to the rest of the heroes and gave them a reassuring nod and smile, before floating out to meet Mortuus. The closer he got to the ghost, the more he could see what damage the bomb had done to him. His once human-looking face was horribly disfigured as the left half of his face was covered in burn scars, with most of that side's ear gone. Worryingly though, his armour had barely a scratch on it, putting Danny on edge at the lack of damage their bomb had actually done.

"Good morning Daniel." Said Mortuus, his inhumane eyes penetrating Danny's very soul.

"Our opinions on 'good' seem to differ Mortuus." Danny said, trying to sound braver than he actually was. Mortuus gave a humourless laugh.

"Indeed. Again, I must congratulate you on the way you handled yourself against your future self-." Danny cut him off.

"_Ex-_future self." Danny said, anger replacing his fear.

"We'll see." Smirked Mortuus. "Clockwork was most informative when it came to details about your experiences in the future. With some proper persuasion of course." Danny's stomach dropped.

"What did you do to him?" Mortuus laughed again.

"Nothing too serious. I am saving that for later. Along with the rest of your ghostly allies who you conspired with."

"Are they alive? Where are they?" Demanded Danny, his hands lighting up with green ectoplasm.

"Temper Daniel." Mortuus said calmly, his own hands coated in black ectoplasm. "Remember what happened last time?" Danny gritted his teeth, but forced himself to calm down.

"Much better." Smirked Mortuus. "Your allies are 'alive', so to speak. As for where they are; they are currently being kept in my throne room as my pets. Not that they will be around much longer to be anything else." He turned and started floating back towards the Keep. "You have fifteen minutes to surrender before I lay waste to this city." Danny watched him until he was sure the ghost had re-entered the Keep, before turning away himself and flew back to where his friends were waiting for him. As he landed, Dani rushed him and held him tightly.

"I tho…thought he was going to…to kill you." She whimpered through tears. He knelt down so he could hug her properly.

"Hey." He said softly. "I'm ok. Everything's going to be ok." He patted her back comfortingly as the others made their way over to him.

"So what's the situation with Mortuus?" Asked Robin.

"Let's just say he could give Two-Face a run for his money." He joked. The rest of the Titans just groaned.

"Sorry, force of habit." He said apologetically. "All he did was a bit of ego-flexing and that if we don't surrender in the next fifteen minutes, he destroys the city."

"So what's your plan kid?" Asked Green Lantern.

"We're obviously not going to surrender to the hands of a madman, so what do we do?" Asked Wonder Woman.

"Just let me think for a second." Danny said exasperatedly. He turned away from the other heroes and floated in mid-air; bringing his legs up and crossing them, he tried to clear his mind.

_Ok, _thought Danny. _He has an army, stronger and larger than Dan's. No point going against Mortuus until his army is taken care of. There will be a lot of damage. Meaning we need to evacuate most of the surrounding area. But then there are the ones in the Keep. We need to get them out somehow, which means sending in a team. Dammit it, _thought Danny. He landed and faced the Titans and League again, who had stood still waiting for him.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do." He started. "We have a little over ten minutes so we best make the most of them. Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash and Más and Menos; I want you guys to fly/run as fast as you can to one mile from here and start evacuating as many people as possible. Tell them to get as far away as possible. The rest of us will take the surrounding area. You have five minutes; after that, meet us back here. GO!"

Five minutes passed too fast for Danny's liking, but he felt confident that the area surrounding the bay was empty. He turned to the heroes, thinking over what he was about to ask of them.

"Do you guys trust me?" He asked them all, but predominantly aimed at the League. All of them within seconds nodded, encouraging Danny to continue.

"I have a group of allies trapped in that Keep, who could seriously help us. I need a group of you to sneak into the throne room and get them out undetected." He could hear them all gulp at what he just suggested, but nodded nonetheless; you couldn't win a war without taking a few risks.

"So who did you have in mind?" Asked Cyborg. Danny took in a deep breath.

"Speed is going to be our best weapon in this case. So I want Flash and the Twins to get in and get out within minutes." He turned to look at Dani, who seemed to know what he was going to ask.

"I want you to go with them."

"You can't be serious Danny." Said Aqualad.

"I'm deadly serious Fish. Speed is all well and good, but they're going to need ghostly help in case they run into trouble." They wanted to argue, but none could fault Danny's logic.

"Dani?" Danny asked, kneeling back down to her. "Can you do this for me?" She took a moment to gather herself, before finally nodding. He hugged her tightly and walked over to Flash.

"You look out for her, you hear me?" He whispered to the League member, with danger in his voice. Flash gulped but agreed nonetheless.

"Alright." Danny started again, addressing them all again. "I want you guys on that island for when the skeleton soldiers come out. Stay hidden and do not engage them under any circumstances. Once they're out, that's your opportunity to go in. Make your way to the throne room once inside. Dani, keep them hidden." He said. Understanding what they had to do, they turned to leave, Danny pulling Dani back into one last hug.

"Be safe." He whispered.

"You too." With that, they left. Danny then turned to the others.

"Batman and Robin, I want you to use whatever traps you have left and make a perimeter. This is where we try and keep the fighting, but these skeletons can be unpredictable and we don't want any to make it into the city." They too, left to complete their task.

"Raven, Starfire, Bumblebee, Wonder Woman, Superman and Green Lantern." Danny started again. "I want you all in the air and firing whatever you can at the skeletons. Also, I want you to take it in turns every few minutes to quickly fly around the perimeter and locate any breaches in Batman and Robin's defences. It will be your job to maintain this location. Now, we've only got a couple of minutes left, so I want you to quickly move anything and everything to block off the streets; use cars, rubble, whatever. Just make sure nothing can get through them easily." Danny turned to Cyborg, Beast Boy, Aqualad and Speedy.

"You guys, as well as Batman and Robin when they get back, are going to be focused on the ground here. I want Cyborg with Aqualad, and Speedy with BB. I have an idea for you two." He said, gesturing to Speedy and Beast Boy. He leaned in and whispered his idea into their ears, both their faces lighting up with excitement.

"Deal." Said Speedy, giving Beast Boy a high five.

"What about you Danny?" Asked the changeling.

"I will be spending most of the time giving you air support. I'm going to need the high vantage point so I can see when Mortuus decides to enter the fray."

"You don't reckon he'll be in the thick of it with his army?" Asked Cyborg, checking his power levels.

"Not a chance. Back in the Ghost Zone, he let us tire ourselves out before he decided to do anything. I'll also need to be high up for when the others return with my allies; just in case they run into trouble trying to get off the island." No one else spoke for the remaining time they had left; the others returned from their tasks just as the Keep's doors slowly opened, the sound of marching from within beginning to become deafening, until Mortuus' black-aura skeleton army swarmed out and headed straight for the city. Danny turned to his team mates, battle weary, but still prepared to fight with everything they had.

"Here they come."

Carnage. Skeleton soldiers were falling like dominos, but they just kept coming. Danny had frozen the area where the soldiers were entering the city, hoping to get more time before they were rushed. Danny let a small smile cross his face as he saw Speedy and Beast Boy charge past him; Beast Boy had morphed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex, taking out ten soldiers with every step; twenty whenever he swung his tail out, whilst Speedy rode on his back, firing arrow after arrow. When Danny realised the flying heroes were holding their own and succeeding at holding the perimeter, he spent most of his time flying above the ground team, giving them air support when a skeleton would get too close for comfort. Fatigue was setting in quickly though, Danny realised after almost an hour of constant fighting, with no chance of rest any time soon; the army's numbers kept replenishing every time one skeleton was defeated. Out the corner of his eye, he saw the Green Lantern speeding towards him.

"Phantom!" He panted. "We've got a breach. We need your help." Firing off another ice blast surrounding the ground team, he set off after Green Lantern. What he saw made him gulp; the skeletons had gotten past the barricade and were making their way down the street, smashing windows and cars as they went. Danny flew ahead of them and made a large ecto-shield and forced it down the street at the approaching army, pushing them back inside their quarantine zone. Once sure there were no stragglers, Danny created a massive ice wall which spanned the entire street. _That should hold them off for a while_ thought Danny. As he flew back to the main area, Danny realised how much power that had taken, and it was starting to take its toll. Upon his return, Danny realised the battle had taken a turn for the worst; the ground team were injured as more and more soldiers came off the island. Realising they needed help, Danny flew off to find the air team.

"GUYS!" He shouted, once he reached them. "The ground team needs your help. Go to them."

"But what about the barricades?" Asked an exhausted Bumblebee.

"Don't worry about them. I'll take care of them and meet you back there. Now GO!" They were all slightly apprehensive at leaving, but followed Danny's orders. Danny did what he had done on the previous street to the three streets left. Confident that nothing short of Mortuus himself would be able to get through; Danny struggled to fly back to his friends. He kept dropping every few feet as exhaustion was setting in. He made it to his friends, only for his vision to turn hazy as he dropped to the ground; landing hard. As he cleared his vision from the mini crater he had just created, Danny saw about a hundred skeleton soldiers charging towards him. He picked off a few with ecto-blasts, but they kept surging. He was about to give up all hope when a dozen missiles, a pink fist and a green ecto-blast shot over his shoulder and took the rest out. Danny looked around, a dumbfounding expression on his face, as he saw Skulker, Ember and Dani, slightly worse for wear, standing there. Dani flew straight into him and hugged him as the others walked closely behind her.

"Saving your pelt once again Ghost Child. This is starting to become a habit." Said a smug looking Skulker.

"I never thought I would say it," Started Danny, hugging Dani tightly. "But I am seriously glad to see you guys. What happened?"

"Your clone here and some humans in tacky outfits got inside the throne room and set us free." Explained Ember.

"She is quite formidable in battle Ghost Child. She is definitely your clone." Said Skulker, firing off more missiles.

"Thanks. I think. Wait, you're still calling me Ghost Child? I thought I was your General?" Asked Danny. Skulker just laughed.

"Last time I checked whelp, Generals fight, not take a little nap." Smirked Skulker. Danny's eyes burned brightly at this taunt.

"I'll show you a fight Skulker." He said, standing up. "With me!" The four of them flew back to the centre and Danny was stunned to see all of his ghost allies fighting alongside the Titans and the League; even Vlad was helping out by sending pink ecto-blasts in all directions. The moment died, however, when Danny saw Vlad fall. Adrenaline running, Danny soared to the ground and froze a large path leading to Vlad; he landed and slid along, creating his ice-scythe again and taking out about fifty soldiers. He put out his hand which Vlad gratefully accepted.

"Nice of you to join us Fruit Loop." Danny jeered, spinning around, taking out more soldiers with his scythe.

"We couldn't let you have all the fun Little Badger." Vlad taunted back, firing off ecto-blasts. Everyone's sprits had been lifted at their back up, that they fought harder, and soon, the numbers of skeleton soldiers began to dwindle until finally, no more were standing. Meta-human, hybrid, human and ghost alike stood next to each and cheered. They had faced what seemed like an unstoppable force, but triumphed. Everyone was hugging each other, but Danny made a bee line for Raven; she saw this and smiled and ran to the ghost, embracing him tightly. Some of the ghosts snickered, but the couple were beyond caring at this point. They were alive, and that was all that mattered. Even some of the people of Jump, who had had been watching the battle from a safe distance, came out and started celebrating with the heroes. All thoughts of Mortuus were gone from Danny's mind until he heard a faint whistling sound, getting louder and louder. He broke away from Raven, much to her disappointment, and began to push through his allies until he stood on the shore, looking at the sky where three faint black spheres were steadily getting closer to the city. Horror overcame Danny as he realised what they were, and shouted to his team mates.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW!" The heroes got down just in time as the spheres sailed over their heads and hit the buildings behind them, sending them sky-high in an explosion of black fire. They all looked back at the Keep as ten black spheres started hurtling towards them.

"DANI, RAE, VLAD, LANTERN" Shouted Danny as he flew into the sky. "WITH ME! WE NEED TO MAKE A SHIELD!" The five of them linked hands and created the strongest shield they could muster, just as the spheres impacted them. Even with all five of them, they were still forced back by the sheer power of the small spheres.

"KEEP IT GOING!" Shouted Danny, beginning to buckle under the pressure. He looked forwards, and saw something horrifying. A black sphere the size of a car was speeding towards them, with Mortuus inside of it.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!" Mortuus' impact shattered their shield completely and sent them crashing into their team mates.

"A futile attempt Daniel." Boomed Mortuus from above them; he waved his hand and the island was coated in a black fog. Everyone who was still conscious blinked in shock as what looked like millions of shadow skeleton soldiers emerged from the mist and marched towards the city. The heroes could do nothing but watch in horror as the army set foot on the ground, falling in line behind their leader. Before anyone could make a move, Mortuus created another black sphere and sent it at them. The resulting explosion sent them flying backwards knocking them all unconscious except for Danny who was on the verge of blacking out. Danny faltered as he felt something wrap around him; looking down he saw black tendrils constricting him and started lifting him up into the air, before tossing him into a building across the street, effectively bringing it down on top of him. After a few moments, Danny broke through the rubble and saw Mortuus about to fire another black sphere at his friends and those civilians who hadn't quite manage to run away. Reaching into his belt, he brought out four silver, metal balls and desperately tossed them at the others. Upon hitting the ground, four ecto-domes surrounded Mortuus' intended targets, only just protecting them from his attack.

"Quick thinking Daniel." Commended Mortuus. "Your ingenuity never fails to surprise me. Even against all odds." He said in a patronising tone, as Danny escaped the decimated building and started to limp towards the evil Halfa.

"However," he continued. "I feel that your actions were once again in vain." Mortuus floated up higher, raising his hands and created a much larger black sphere; one that could overcome Danny's shields, aiming it at the heroes. Realising that his friends wouldn't survive Mortuus' onslaught, Danny did the only thing he could think of; he flew as fast as he could in front of his friends and took the attack. Extreme agony racked through his body as he let out a gut-wrenching scream of pure pain, awakening his allies, just in time to see Danny crash to the ground as darkness took over.

When he regained consciousness a few minutes later, time stood still for Danny as he looked around him. Buildings lay in ruin, roads ravaged and civilians encased in his ecto-domes. He looked behind at his team mates in their separate dome; the Teen Titans, Justice League and his ghostly allies were all captured and beaten. The attack he had taken for them left him almost fully dead, his coat now ripped to shreds and hanging off of him. Blood trickled down the side of his face, his eye scar was inflamed and his right arm was badly broken. He looked ahead at the army of shadow skeleton soldiers, with Mortuus at the helm, an evil grin plastered across his disfigured face.

"Don't you see little Halfa." He started. "You have made a gallant effort, and you have achieved far more than I anticipated. But surely you must realise this battle is lost, just as it was back in the Ghost Zone. Look around you; the human realm's mightiest heroes lay beaten and you alone are not enough to defeat me." Smirked Mortuus. Danny didn't respond. He knew Mortuus was right. He had given it his all, and it wasn't enough. _I failed _thought Danny, _just like I failed in Amity Park. I can't beat him._

"Join us, and the Halfas of this world can rule forever. Your friends will be spared and act as slaves, and your little clone will of course rule with us as she is also a Halfa." Grinned Mortuus evilly, knowing that he had won when Danny glanced back at the ecto-dome where his cousin was lying in human form, struggling to stay conscious. Danny was about to give in when he paused, Clockwork's words running circuits through his mind.

_Flashback:_

_"The only thing stopping you is your mind. Your heart will always find a way to fight, but your mind is holding you back. The moment of truth will come on the day that you say you are not scared. Believe Danny. Believe in your human and ghost half, and unlock your ultimate power."_

"Well child?" Asked Mortuus, condescendingly. "What is your response?"

"My response?" said Danny, flinching slightly as he aggravated his broken arm. "You are an even bigger fruit-loop than Vlad is." He shakily got to his feet and carried on.

"You destroy my home, you threaten my world, you imprison my allies and you hurt my family!" Shouted Danny, his voice growing stronger with each word. Golden strands of power streamed from his fingertips, and began to flow through and around Danny, healing his wounds. His eyes slowly started turning gold; the white flames on his now fixed trench coat now shining a dazzling gold colour. A flash of fear crossed Mortuus' face as his friends and the city and looked upon him with awe.

"You want to know my response Mortuus?!" Danny asked viciously, now completely healed and energised, surrounded by a golden ghostly glow. "Here it is. You have seriously pissed me off!" With that, Danny launched himself into the sky, leaving an even larger crater in his wake. He reached the clouds and concentrated his telekinesis; the dark clouds began turning green and swarmed Danny, until he was in the eye of a swirling, green vortex thousands of feet in the air. He used his cryo-kinesis to chill the maelstrom even further, as well as the surrounding area, and plummeted to the ground, with a roar filled with so much power and ferocity, chills of fear ran down everyone's spines. He stopped a hundred feet from the ground allowing his power to build and build; the storm cell a dark green and continuing to grow in size.

Danny's voice was heard from within the vortex. "MORTUUS!" Shouted Danny, a golden orb the size of a truck appearing in the vortex, spinning.

"YOU CAME TO THIS WORLD LOOKING FOR WAR?! YOU FOUND IT!" A second golden orb formed and span with the first.

"YOU CAME TO THIS WORLD LOOKING FOR BLOOD?! YOU FOUND IT!" A third orb came into existence, following the previous two. With this, Danny's golden silhouette could be seen, a stark contrast from the green storm.

"YOU CAME TO THIS WORLD LOOKING FOR VICTORY?! BEHOLD. MY. VICTORY!" Danny unleashed the golden orbs at the army and their effects were spectacular; each orb took out several thousand shadow skeleton soldiers. Mortuus didn't escape harm as one of the orbs hit him head on, shattering his armour with a scream, draining him of all his power.

Back in the energy storm, Danny conjured several thousand mini golden orbs and released them to take out any soldiers daring enough to press an attack. When whatever remained of the army retreated back onto the island, Danny pushed his arms out, forcing the storm onto the Ghost Island and sucking the army into it.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME GHOST CHILD!" Mortuus shouted over the noise. "I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN-!" He was cut off as he too was sucked into the storm.

Danny floated a few feet forwards, golden aura still surrounding him, as he tapped into both of his cores and created one more golden orb. He then pumped his green ecto-energy and ice powers into it until it glowed a brilliant white. He levitated it forwards and took the deepest breath he could, and let loose his Ghostly Wail. Normally his Wail has a power level of twenty, but when it connected with the white orb, its power was magnified one hundred fold. Mortuus and his army, incapable of escaping the tornado-like storm, were struck with a two thousand power level attack. The storm lit up as the ghost army and their leader were struck by the white Wail. Danny kept it up for a full minute until he was completely drained, and slowly descended, transforming into Danny Fenton once he touched down. Struggling to look up as darkness threatened to take him, Danny saw the storm start to dissipate until only Mortuus was left, unconscious and broken on the ground at its centre; the castle nothing more than a smoking pile of rubble. Danny floated slowly over, thermos in hand and hovered over the first Ghost King.

"Goodbye Morty." He murmured, blue light covering the ghost and sucking him to the thermos which held Dark Dan, his vision turning black as he finally succumbed to exhaustion.

It was three days before Danny regained consciousness in the infirmary. He was beginning to think he should just move in with the amount of times he visited, as his vision slowly began to return to him. He snickered as he looked around the room and saw that Cyborg had taken his advice to heart; the room was now painted with mixtures of white, black and green swirls. On the far wall, Danny noticed, was what looked like a mural of what happened in the fight against Mortuus; it showed a golden Danny with a blue scythe in one hand and a thermos in the other, pointing it at a lying down Mortuus, whilst a green tornado could be seen in the background taking out the Keep. Danny looked above the door to the infirmary to see a bit of cardboard with the words 'Danny's Place' in bold, capital letters. This time, he did let out a laugh, which was heard by Cyborg.

"Back from the dead again I see." Said Cyborg, but Danny could hear the underlying relief in his voice.

"Looks like it. I like what you've done to the room." Commented Danny, struggling to sit up.

"Easy there Spook." Cyborg said, borrowing Aqualad's nickname for Danny. "Let me unhook you from the machines first." Danny narrowed his eyes at the robot teen, but let him unhook him nonetheless. Now sitting up, he turned to Cyborg.

"How long was I out this time?" Danny asked.

"About three days. Give or take a few hours." Responded Cyborg, checking over Danny's chart.

"At least I'm getting better." Joked Danny.

"Yeah. Better at getting yourself injured. Seriously, I think you have broken nearly every single bone and ruptured every single organ in your body since we've known you." Said Cyborg, trying to be serious, but failing as a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Well what can I say? I've always been clumsy. How do you think I died, or half-died?" Cyborg shook his head, but said nothing; Danny saw that he was still grinning though.

"Where's everyone else?" Danny finally asked.

"Probably in the main room or asleep. The day after it ended, we all went out and helped clear up the city. Surprisingly, there was hardly any damage; it was mainly contained where we were fighting." Cyborg said. "The ghosts left that day with Skulker promising to get your pelt another day, and the Justice League and the Titans East left earlier this morning. They didn't want to, but they were needed elsewhere. They left a heart-felt thank you though." Cyborg added. Danny nodded, relieved that everyone was ok.

"Ok, now tell me honestly. How mad are Rae and Dani with me?" Cyborg laughed.

"Oh you have no idea. Both have been in here with you for the best part of the three days. They only left a couple of hours ago to get some rest and food." Danny frowned.

"You're avoiding the question."

"Well, I think Dani is more worried about you than angry at you. On the other hand, I think Rae is torn between jumping on you as soon as you leave this room, or putting you back in this room for a few weeks as soon as you leave this room." Danny let out a nervous laugh, as pain shook his body.

"I guess it's time to face the music then."

"You're right about that. Just let me give you a once over and prepare my stuff in case Raven does the second option." Once Cyborg was done, with his aid, Danny hobbled out of the infirmary and headed towards the main room, where he saw the rest of the Titans in the kitchen eating and looking thoroughly exhausted. Before he could say a word to announce his entry, a black and white blur crashed into him and sent him to the floor. The other Titans looked up to see Danny on the floor being crushed by Dani's hug.

"Dani…can't…breath…crushing…lungs." Danny struggled.

"I don't care." She said through tears. "I thought you weren't going to make it. I thought you were going to die all the way." She broke down completely and couldn't continue; Danny just gripped her tightly.

"Remember what I told you after Amity Park Dani? I promised I will always be there for you, and no jumped up Halfa is going to stand in the way of that." Dani laughed through her sobs as she realised Danny was referring to Vlad as well. Just as Danny managed to pry Dani off, he was bowled over again by Starfire.

"We are so happy that you are not full ghost friend Danny." Squealed Starfire.

"That can still be arranged." Came a monotone voice. Danny looked towards the kitchen to see Raven stood there, her expression unfathomable. Everyone held their breath as Danny approached Raven apprehensive at what she was about to do to him.

"Rae, I'm sorry, but-." She cut him off as she slapped his face, hard.

"You idiot!" Raven shouted, as she slapped him again. "You rash, careless, stupid idiot!" She hit him with every word. Danny prepared himself for another verbal lashing, but was pleasantly surprised when she pulled him into a hug which could rival Starfire's.

"We thought we'd lost you." She whispered as she began to cry, not caring that everyone was watching them. "I thought I'd lost you." He hugged her just as tight.

"I'm sorry Rae, but I couldn't let him hurt you." His own tears starting to spill. "I've already lost everyone important to me to a psychopath before. I wasn't going to let it happen again." They just stood there hugging each other, until Danny felt several other pairs of arms embracing the pair. Danny looked over his shoulder to see that all the Titans, his family, were hugging him, all thankful that Danny had come to be a part of their lives.

That night, Danny had taken Raven to the roof for some alone time after everyone else had gone to bed. On a blanket, they were staring up at the sky with Raven laying on Danny's lap so she could look at him too. Danny stretched out his hand and created shapes out of his new golden ectoplasm and swirled it around his fingers.

"Show off." Muttered Raven in a kind tone.

"I thought I was an idiot?" Joked Danny as he absorbed the energy back.

"You are, but you're my idiot." Smiled Raven. Danny looked down into her amethyst eyes.

"I can live with that." He said softly, before kissing her. "I can definitely live with that."

**Well there it is. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this story. The amount of positive reactions I have received from this story is astounding and I just wanted to say thank you very much. Until next time.**

**Lord Pugsy.**


End file.
